Forbidden Kiss
by Hyuuuuu
Summary: Set in modern day Japan: the Monreys have adopted a cute baby girl named Alice. Julius loves his little sister, as do his friends and cousin. Things start to get complicated as they become teens. How will Julius handle his 'sibling love' for Alice? Complete.
1. Fate Decided

**Seo Hyun here! I got inspiration while attending some of my "pre-classes" for school! I think this will be fresher in my mind than Tweenage days (sorry!) (^^)! This story has nothing to do with the plot or theme of wonderland. The setting is modern day (Japan to be exact) and no animal parts haha! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Fate Decided<p>

It was a cold and rainy night. The winds were blowing hard against the Japanese style home of the Monreys. On the couch sat Mr. Monrey who was reading his newspaper, while Mrs. Monrey was playing with her three year old son, Julius.

"Honey, don't you think it's time for us to have second child?" She gently played with Julius's long hair as she asked.

"Why should we?"

Mrs. Monrey pouted and answered back. "I find that Julius being an only child is sad. It would be nice if he were to have some company."

Mr. Monrey put down his newspaper and frowned at his wife. "Julius doesn't need any more siblings, he already has good friends and his cousin, Gray, that live nearby."

"But honey—"Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it then," said Mrs. Monrey. She opened the door, but found nobody there. "Hello? Hmm… that's strange." Mr. Monrey got up and stood with his wife. "Are you sure you saw no one here?"

"Yes I'm sure—" she stopped talking and saw a small bundle at the doorstep. She carefully picked the bundle up. She opened it, revealing a small little girl. Her eyes were teal-blue and her hair was golden brown.

"Honey, should we call the police?" But before she even did that, Mr. Monrey found a note attached to the baby girl's blanket.

The note said:

_Do not even bother calling the police. Her name is Alice, but you can change it if you like. I have left my daughter in your care, hoping that she'll find a better family and more loving parents than me. I cannot take care of her, so please, love her equally as if she was your own. I do care for her deeply, but I just can't. I'm sorry for any burden she might be when she gets older. Thank you._

_-Sincerely, her mother._

Mr. Monrey gave a sigh and then smiled at his wife. She looked happy as she cuddled the baby in her arms. "Alice…"

Little Julius walked up to his mother and tugged at her shirt. "Mama?" He was curious of the bundle that she was holding in her arms. Mrs. Monrey smiled and showed him the baby girl. "Julius, you're going to be a onii-chan. This is Alice-chan, your baby sister." Mrs. Monrey showed the sleeping little girl who was adorable.

Julius smiled and patted the little girl's head. "Alice," he murmured her name. Her hands were so tiny. She was only one year old and the first thing that came into mind was that she was adorable and innocent.

Mr. and Mrs. Monrey smiled at their son, who gladly accepted their new daughter. The following day, they went to register her under their names. She became known as Alice Monrey from this day on. Julius held his father's hand and stared at the baby girl who was being held by his mother. He didn't know the sad fate that he will encounter years on.

* * *

><p><strong>A two years later: <strong>

Julius quickly walked down the sidewalk, wearing his school uniform and carrying his backpack. He was already tired, but he was excited to see his favorite little sister in the whole wide world.

He slammed the front door opened and kicked off his shoes. "Tadaima!" (*I'm home!)

"ONII-CHAN!" screamed the three year old. It was Alice! It had been already two years since she was living with them and she felt just like family. She gave Julius a big hug and he smiled, hugging the little girl back. "How was school onii-chan?"

"Good, but I wish you were there," smiled Julius, patting Alice's head.

"I wanna grow up and go to school with you!" pouted Alice with a cute stomp. Julius couldn't help it but laugh. He put his backpack down and walked over to the kitchen, along with little Alice who followed behind him. "Okaa-san! I'm home!" He shouted again.

Mrs. Monrey gave a small chuckle as she put down the knife from cutting vegetables. "I heard you the first time Julius! Oh, come to the table! You're oba-chan and cousin is here!" Her eyes pointed over to the two people that were sitting at the table eating some japanese cookies.

"Hi oba-chan, hi Gray," said Julius in a gruff voice. He glared at his cousin who did the same thing as well. "Oh Julius! You're really adorable in your school uniform!" commented Mrs. Ringmarc. "Oh yes, by the way, Gray will be attending the same elementary school as you next week!" Mrs. Monrey smiled and congratulated them.

"Oh," muttered Julius. He looked at Alice and couldn't help but give her a smile. "Why don't you invite Gray to play with you guys?" said Mrs. Monrey, a bit of violence detected in her voice.

"Yes, okaa-san," he walked out of the kitchen with Gray and Alice following him into the play room.

Gray had a thing for Alice-chan. He adored her and Julius, for some reason, didn't like it. He never really felt like this unless Gray came to their house or to school events. "Gray onii-chan!" Alice gave him a hug. Gray smiled and hugged her back, making Julius mad. He separated the two. "Yeah yeah.. so watcha wanna do you lizard?" asked Julius in a nonchalant tone.

"Stop calling me a lizard!" said Gray, glaring at Julius.

"Can't tell me what to do!" said Julius sticking his tongue out. Gray frowned and was about to push Julius, until little Alice stepped in front of him. Gray didn't have time to stop and accidentally pushed Alice to the floor hard.

"Alice!" shouted Gray and Julius. They glared at each other before helping the three year old up.

Alice started to cry, tears falling down her round rosy cheeks.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

Julius groaned as Gray tried to shush the little girl. "JULIUS!"a high pitched voice screamed from the kitchen.

"Great...thanks a lot Gray," said Julius with a sarcastic tone. "It's not my fault!" retorted Gray. The two argued as the mothers entered the room. The two glared at each other with hate in their eyes. Juluis sighed. _If that lizard is going to my school... ugh... it's gonna be a long school year..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is a short chapter... but this is just chpt one... so don't expect so much out of it I added a bit more so it wouldn't be too short... expect more from chapter two! XD How is the story so far? Good idea? Any suggestions? Comments? haha XD Well, I'll put up the next chapter really soon! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Elementary School Days Part 1

**Seo Hyun here! I just realized a lot of spelling and grammar errors in my previous chapter… forgive me! *puts hands together* X) I should be finishing up my essay for history and math class... (I have a weird teacher… she loves essays…. even though it's math) :P Well, this is my time for a brain break and I was thinking about writing fanfics! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Elementary School Days Part 1<p>

Alice-chan finally turned five years old and started attending the same school as Julius, her older brother. Julius was eight years old and was really excited to bring Alice into school. The only problem that he had with it was Alice meeting Gray and some of his "friends".

"Onii-chan! Hurry up! I want to go to now!" said Alice with delight. She was wearing a cute uniform and a small yellow hat with it. She picked up her red backpack and a long red case and was putting her shoes on already.

"I'm coming Alice-chan, wait for me!" said Julius. He laughed to himself and walked out the door. He grabbed Alice's hand and they both started walking down the street towards their elementary school. On the way, they stopped by Gray's house (unfortunately for Julius) and picked him up as well.

"Hi Alice!" said Gray. He ignored and Julius and grabbed her hand on the other side and started to pull her away.

"Hey!" Julius wasn't too happy about Gray taking Alice away and grabbed her hand on the other side. So now, two eight year old boys were dragging the five year old pretty forcefully towards the school courtyard.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! It hurts!" exclaimed Alice. The two of them were walking so fast that their grip on the little girl's wrist tightened.

"Oops! Sorry Alice!" Julius blushed and loosened his grip and at the same time, tugged her away from Gray. He gave a glare before rushing inside the building to drop Alice off into her classroom. They approached a room that was bright and colorful for kids like Alice's age.

"Alice, be good okay?" said Julius in a baby voice. Alice pouted and folded her arms. "I'm not a baby onii-chan! You be good too! You're always fighting with Gray onii-chan!" Julius frowned at Gray's name before returning to his normal face. "Fine, fine, I won't fight for today," said Julius in an annoyed voice.

Alice smiled and hugged her older brother, making him feel a bit self conscious. "Bye onii-chan! Don't forget that I also have violin lessons after school!" The little girl pointed at the red case she brought with her. "Don't worry, onii-chan will come get you right away after school," said Julius. He patted her head and left her in the classroom.

Julius gave out a sigh and regained his composure. In school, he was actually a shy kid and he didn't talk much unlike at home when he was with Alice. The only people that knew him well enough were Gray, Blood, Ma—err—Gowland, and Ace. They were the people he usually hanged out with. (Blood's an exception… they're actually enemies)

"Hey there bro!" said Ace with his goofy smile. Julius muttered something before giving out a sigh. Ace patted his back and slung his arm over his shoulder as they walked towards their classroom. "Why the long face? Actually… why the long hair?" asked Ace as he laughed at his long haired friend. Julius glared at him before they ran into Gowland.

Gowland was their senpai and good family friend. "Hey Julius! Ace still making fun of your hair?" The wacky boy had glasses and was always holding a screwdriver kit in his pockets. Julius responded. "Yes he is and it's pissing me off," growled Julius. He rather be with his little sister than this messed up and funny kid.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a friend!" said Ace jokingly. Julius tried to give a punch to Ace's arm, but the kid took karate and dodged it perfectly. Instead, his punch hit Blood square in the nose. "OW!" cried Blood. He fell backwards into his best friend, Elliot.

"What was that for?" shouted Blood. He held his nose to stop the blood from trickling to his uniform. He gave a scowl and stormed away, Elliot trailing behind him. Elliot gave a glare to Julius before walking off. He and Julius had a bad past. Julius went a bit pale before walking to his seat. Ace continued on with joking Julius about Blood.

**Back to Alice-chan:**

"Class has started, please take out your notebooks kids!" said Maria sensei. Alice sat next to a strange looking kid that had pink hair and a few earrings that were hidden beneath his hair. He took out a pencil, but accidently dropped it.

"Here you go!" said Alice with a smile. She handed him the pencil before returning to her notebook.

The pink haired boy was about to thank her before staring at her dreamily. "Pretty…" he murmured. Alice looked back at him.

"Did you say something?" she looked so innocent when she said that.

The boy blushed and quickly introduced himself. "Umm.. .My name's Boris. Boris Airay… What's yours?" Alice smiled and introduced herself too. "I'm Alice Monrey!" Boris froze when he heard the last name "Monrey".

"Wait… by any chance are you related to Julius Monrey?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! He's my onii-chan!" giggled the little girl. Boris stared at her. _But she looks nothing like him…he's so scary….._

After a few hours in class and lunch break, Alice and Boris became good friends. They did everything together in class and got along well with many of their classmates.

The bell finally rang and it was the end of the day. "I like you Boris! Let's be good friends!" said Alice.

Boris smiled. "Yes!"

"You should come over to my house today!" invited Alice.

"Aww.. . I can't today, I got viola lessons with my cousin," said Boris as he pointed at his blue viola case.

Then Alice remembered her lessons too. "Oh yeah… I got violin lessons today…"

"By any chance do you attend Hama Music?" Boris's eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"Yeah! That's where I'll be going! Is that where you go too?" asked Alice. Boris nodded his head. "We can go together and maybe I can go over to your house today!" As soon as the five year old boy said this, a shadow cast upon him.

"Who said you can come over today with my cute little sister?" It was Julius and he had a dark look on his face.

Boris gulped and went pale. "Umm…. I… umm…" The boy didn't know what to say.

"Onii-chan! Don't scare him! He's my first friend!" pouted Alice. She tugged at Julius's uniform and the eight year old boy's face softened at her. "Fine… he can come over….but don't forget that Gray and Gowland are coming over today."

Boris's ears perked up. "Gowland? That's my cousin!" He smiled and Julius frowned. "So I guess I can come, right Julius onii-chan?" said the five year old boy with a tint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Yes… I'll drop you both off at Hama Music then…" growled Julius. Alice smiled and hugged Julius. "Thank you onii-chan! I love you!" Julius blushed. "Yeah, yeah.."

Boris took Alice's hand and they walked together cutely towards the music store. Julius muttered under his breath while Gray frowned and Gowland laughed. The two five year olds swung their instrument cases happily.

Julius dropped the two off before leaving home with Gray and Gowland.

"Boris, you better be good or else!" said Gowland. He patted Alice's head as he said this. It sounded like he was teasing Boris into doing something. Julius gave a punch to Gowland's arm before dragging him away. Gray smiled at Alice before walking off as well.

"Bye onii-chan!" Alice waved to them.

"Come on Alice! Your sensei is calling for you!" shouted Boris. Alice-chan gave a grin to Boris before walking into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like planning something evil for this story.. hehehe :) *evil smile* Well, don't worry fans! Blood and the rest will be coming in soon. I'm trying to write a longer fanfic (longer that Our Baby, Alice-chan!) I probably want 25 chapters... who knows... hehe XD Introductions will all be done as little kids before they turn into teens (which will probably be chapter 5 or 6)... any suggestions or comments? :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. The Musical Quartet

**Seo Hyun here! Well, it's Sunday and school starts on Tuesday… wahhh! I'm going to be so busy this year! Fanfics will be my remedy for all the stress and people I will be encountering this year! *sob sob*Thank you that Monday's Labor day… I had no idea it was a holiday….but thank you America! :D Please enjoy this update! (I will update as soon as possible!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Musical Quartet<p>

Alice-chan ran into the room and began her violin lessons with her teacher. The song she was practicing was _Salut d'amour_, a difficult piece for kids her age. Apparently she was a genius at music and she learned it in no time at all; the other kids that were in her violin class (probably five of them in there) looked at the brunette with awe and amazement.

Boris pressed his face against the small window on the door. He stared at Alice in a dream like state and listened to her beautiful playing.

"Hey brother, who's this kid?" asked a small boy, around the age of four. He had a brother who looked exactly like him standing right next to him.

"I don't know who he is…. He reminds me of the stupid sissy rabbit lover boy," said the other boy.

Boris tensed up and frowned at the two four year olds. "Hey! I'm not a sissy! And what are you guys doing here?" He eyed them suspiciously for they were not holding any instruments.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here'"? They asked at the same time.

"I'm Dee Tweedle," said the boy wearing a blue jacket. "And I'm Dum Tweedle," said the boy wearing the red jacket. (Did I mix up the colors? Forgive me if I do!)

"I play the piano," said Dee. "I play the cello!" said Dum. "What about you?" They stared at the five year old with curiosity.

"Umm…I'm Boris Airay and I play the viola," said Boris. He was kind of stunned by their kindness after he acted a bit snobbish towards them. But then he took it back.

"Viola, huh?" said Dee. "That instrument isn't as beautiful as the cello," said Dum sticking his tongue out at Boris. "No! The piano is way better!" said Dee, punching his brother's arm playfully.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" said Boris. He was getting mad at these spunky kids. "I can guarantee you that my viola playing is as good as your piano and cello!" He finished off kind of loudly and then a violin stopped playing.

Little Alice put her bow down and looked out her window door. She gave a puzzled look at the three boys who were standing outside. She excused herself from her teacher and walked outside.

"Boris? What are you doing outside my classroom?" the little girl was holding her violin in one hand the bow was in the other. She tilted her head in a cute and innocent way making the boy blush.

"Um I was just passing by," mumbled Boris. He felt really embarrassed.

"Hey, who's the pretty girl?" asked Dee. Dum smiled at her "Your playing is beautiful!" The twins grabbed her by the arms and started to pull her to their classroom. "Let's play together!" they said. "What? Wait! Boris!" Even though the twins were a bit shorter than Alice, they were strong for four year olds.

"Alice!" Boris put his viola case down and chased after them. "Put Alice down!" Boris pulled at Alice's dress, while the twins pulled at her arms. Alice just closed her eyes shut as she held onto her bow and violin tightly. Then, the force of pulling back and forth caused all four of them to crash into an empty room.

"Ouch!" said Boris. He rubbed his leg.

"My violin!" Alice immediately got up and checked to make sure her violin wasn't damaged. Luckily, nothing was broken. "Boris! You and your friends almost made me break my violin!"

"Me? And my friends?" Boris said in disgust. "These aren't my friends. I met them in the hallway when I was listening to your—" he cut himself off and covered his mouth.

"Huh?" Alice was confused. But before she could question him even further, Dee and Dum tugged at her arms again.

"Hey you!" they said. Alice frowned and gave a small pout. "I'm not 'hey you', I'm Alice. Alice Monrey." She gave a smile to them, which made them blush a bit.

"Oh Alice," said Dee with a murmur. "That's pretty," said Dum. Alice felt even more confused before Boris butted in.

"Yes her name is Alice," said Boris with an annoyed look. "What do you guys want?"

"Let's play together! Me on the piano, Dum on the cello, and you on the violin!" said Dee, pointing at Alice. Boris pouted. "What? What about me? I play the viola!"

"You're probably not good enough," said Dum with a wicked smile.

"Hey! That's not nice!" said Boris. He ran out of the room and few minutes later brought his blue viola case with him. "Listen!"

He gently pulled his bow back and forth, playing a quick and short tune that was calming yet exciting. The twins were dazed, and shook their heads. "Fine, you can play with us then."

"Hooray! We'll be a quartet!" said Alice with a smile. The twins smiled back. "What piece should we play?" asked Dee. He already hopped onto the piano stool.

"Hmm… let's play a simple song first," said Dum. "I don't remember how to play a lot of songs anyways."

"I'm okay with easy songs," said Boris. "Alice can probably play anything since she's a genius." Boris rolled his eyes, a bit jealous of the girl.

Alice blushed. "No I'm not!" The twins looked at her with confused looks, but they just shrugged their shoulders instead. "How about we play Gavotte?" asked Alice. "All of you should have learned how to play that when you started out with your instruments."

"Yeah! Gavotte!" said the twins. Boris nodded his head in agreement and began to position his bow and viola. Dum ran out of the room to grab his cello. The cello was enormous compared to the little four year old, but he propped himself on a chair and he could play his notes correctly. "Let's start?' asked Boris.

Dee counted out the beats and then they began.

Alice looked graceful as she was bowing on the violin. Her eyes were closed and her expression was calm. Boris pulled his viola back and forth, a small smile planted on his face as he looked at Alice. Dee had his eyes closed like Alice and his tiny fingers were reaching up and down the piano. Dum played the cello beautifully as his small fingers expertly changed notes as he bowed.

Alice's teacher was standing right outside the door listening to their beautiful playing. "My, what talented elementary students we have here," murmured the teacher.

They finally finished their song and smiled at each other. They knew that this was going to be a start of a good friendship.

At the end of class, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Julius walked down the street towards Hama Music, along with Gray and Gowland. Alice came out and Julius had a smile on his face, which slowly turned into a frown as he saw three little boys following her.

"Who are they?" said Julius. His eyes looked over at the twins that were following her. It was bad enough that Boris was attached to Alice, but to have twins follow her as well? The eight year old sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Onii-san?" Alice looked at her older brother with worried eyes. Julius blushed. "It's nothing, let's go home."

Before Alice held hands with Julius she asked him a question. "Can my new friends come over to the house today?" She pleaded him with puppy dog eyes.

Julius sighed again. "Not today Alice-chan. It's already almost dinner time and Okaa-san doesn't like it when people are over late at night." The boy reminisced the time he brought Ace and Gowland over to do homework.

"But, but…" the little girl began to cry.

Julius went a bit pale and his expression changed. "Do-don't cry! They can come over tomorrow after school okay?" Alice stopped crying and she smiled. "Yay! I love you onii-san!" She hugged him. "Yeah, yeah," muttered Julius.

"Well, our okaa-san is here Alice!" said the twins. "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait! What classroom are you in?" asked Alice.

"We're in class 1-B," said Dum. Alice smiled and waved to them. "Okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"So how was your violin lessons Alice-chan?" asked Gray. He took her violin case and held it for her as they walked to their neighborhood.

"It was fun! Me and Boris did a quartet with Dee and Dum," said Alice in a proud voice.

"Boris in a quartet?" asked Gowland he looked over at his cousin who was pretty quiet as they walked home. He smiled and teased the little boy. "Didn't know my little cuz was brave enough to play with other people." He ruffled Boris's pinkish hair.

"Be quiet, leave me alone," pouted Boris. Gowland chuckled. "Okay okay! Well, here's our stop! See you tomorrow Julius, Gray!" He held onto Boris's hand as they walked to their house.

"See you senpai," said Julius. His facial expression was blank.

"What song did you guys play Alice?" asked Gray. He was still holding her violin as he asked the question.

"We all played Gavotte! And now we're going to be friends forever!" said Alice with a cute voice. "Dee and Dum are just like Boris!"

Gray frowned as Julius seethed with jealousy. "Come on Alice, let's go," said Julius as he pulled the little girl faster to their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Julius! Alice can't always be your girl forever! (or will she... oh my... haha) XD I found Dee and Dum to be really cute in this chapter! :) Who knew four and five year olds played instruments so well! The idea of a violin came to me as I was reading manga (La Corda d'oro) I thought it would be cute to have them play instruments! The funny thing is, I had to write a list of all of the HnKnA characters because I had a hard time remembering who I already introduced XD So I have Peter, Vivaldi, Nightmare, Blood, Elliot, White, and Black Joker to properly introduce later! :D Any suggestions?<br>**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D (I love reviews!)**


	4. Elementary School Days Part 2

**Seo Hyun here! It's been already two days of official school and I'm not loving it! XD I already have a quiz coming up and I realized that one of the tests that my teacher scheduled is on my birthday! :O That is definitely not going to be my day X( Well, I really felt like updating! (Which I shouldn't because I have unfinished homework due tomorrow hehe) Please enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't worry PaintedTsubasa910! Pierce will be introduced! :D And thanks crazzy2000 for the idea! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Elementary School Days Part 2<p>

"Okaa-san! We're home!" screamed Alice. She dropped her violin in the living room, ran towards her mom and gave her a hug. Julius just gave a sigh and felt a bit depressed, due to the amount of male friends that his little sister made.

Alice immediately went upstairs to start the bath. "Onii-chan! Hurry! I wanna take a bath first!" shouted Alice. Julius gave a small blush and turned his head away. He just sat there watching a T.V. show on how clocks are made.

"Julius-chan!" scolded Mrs. Monrey. "Go help your sister take a bath; you know she doesn't like to bathe by herself!" Julius frowned and turned away. "I don't want to. She can do it herself," mumbled Julius. Mrs. Monrey put down her knife and walked over to the eight year old boy. She was quick and grabbed him by the ears.

"OWWW!" cried Julius. "Okaa-san! Itai!" Mrs. Monrey paid no attention to her son's pain and dragged him all the way upstairs. Alice-chan was waiting in the bathroom sitting on the stool in her towel. "Onii-chan?" Alice tilted her head in a curious way. "Okaa-san, what did Onii-chan do wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Alice-chan! He's going to help you bathe now!" said Mrs. Monrey with a threatening smile aimed at Julius.

"Yay!"

"I don't see why you don't want to bathe her anymore Julius-chan!" whispered Mrs. Monrey, sharply into Julius's ear. Julius just pouted and rubbed his red and sore ear. "Yeah, yeah," muttered Julius. Ever since Alice-chan started attending school, he's been feeling more detached and lonely (more than usual!).

Alice-chan took off her towel and jumped into the bath tub, making a huge splash and wetting Julius's shirt. She giggled and started playing with the ducky toy that was already in the bath. Julius was as red as a tomato as he started to wash her hair. "Onii-chan! You didn't wash all of my hair!" said Alice. Julius realized he was only washing the tips of her hair. "So-sorry…" mumbled Julius. Alice smiled while Julius blushed. "I love you onii-chan!" said Alice. "I love you too Alice," said Julius in a soft voice and smiled. _This is definitely going to be difficult later on…._thought Julius while scrubbing Alice's hair.

**A few months later:**

Alice and Julius have gotten used to the routine of going to school together…. along with Gray, Gowland, and Boris. Boris would usually be the one standing next to Alice and holding her hands while Gowland would chat away with Julius and Gray who were frowning.

"Bye onii-chan! See you later!" said Alice with a smile. Julius smiled back at her, a smile that was caring. It shocked a lot of the kids his age that were dropping off their siblings.

"Did you just see that," whispered a seven year old. "Yeah, Julius just smiled so kindly," said another kid who looked like he was eight. Julius heard them whispering and his smile turned into a frown, his eyes glaring at the two kids. The kids shivered at his glare and slipped away.

**In Julius's Class:**

"Hey did you hear that a new kid is coming to our class today?" asked Gray.

"A new kid? When did sensei mention that?" asked Julius. Gray stared off into space trying to remember.

"Umm… I think she mentioned it…." then Blood butted into their conversation.

"Sensei mentioned just last week," said Blood with a curt voice. "You should start paying more attention Julius." Julius glared at him. "How about you pay more attention to Sensei than me Blood?" Blood glared at him too before Sensei called the class to order.

"Okay kids! We have a new student!" said Tanaka Sensei. "Kids, meet Shiiro Joker." A kid with reddish hair and ruby eyes walked into the class. His bangs covered one side of his eyes and he seemed to have a mysterious aura surrounding him.

"Thank you Sensei, but I prefer if you call my first name 'White'. I don't like to use my Japanese name," stated White in a blunt tone. Tanaka Sensei felt a bit disturbed by White's reasoning. "Oh I see. Well, 'White', you can sit next to Julius in class." She pointed to the empty desk next to Julius.

"Hi," said White. He gave a sweet smile. "Hi," said Julius in a gruff voice. He didn't like the aura White gave off. Class continued on throughout the day. During lunch period, White approached Julius. "Hey there!" Julius raised an eyebrow. "Hey?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, White punched Julius in the stomach. Julius groaned and curled over, clutching his stomach. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Julius's first instinct was to punch White back, which he did do. But, White seemed like he let Julius punch him.

White got hit in the face and his mouth started to bleed. "OWWW! WAHH! SENSEI!" He cried out. Julius stopped what he was doing and realized that White was trying to frame him. Tanaka sensei quickly rushed over and saw White's bleeding mouth.

"Julius! What did you do to White?" lectured Tanaka Sensei.

"I didn't do anything! He started it!" retorted Julius.

"What are you saying? You punched him in the face! He's a new student and you should have helped him! Julius, I expected more from you!" scolded Tanaka Sensei. Julius sulked and stopped talking.

As White was being led out by Sensei, he gave an evil smile to him. Julius opened his mouth in disbelief as he walked away.

**At the end of the school day:**

"Great! Now I got cleaning duty by myself!" said Julius, talking by himself in the empty room. He splashed the water in the bucket and kicked a few chairs. He looked outside at all the kids who were already with their friends and siblings. _Siblings… siblings…. Alice!_

**Back to Alice-chan:**

"Where's onii-chan?" said Alice. She was standing by herself at the school gates. It was already 4 pm and most of the elementary kids had already left. Boris and Gowland were picked up by their nanny while the twins were picked up by their parents that day. It was pretty cold for October. _I wonder if onii-chan forgot about me…._ Tears started to well up in the five year-old's eyes.

"Why the long face cutie?" asked a boy with ruby eyes, around Julius's age.

"My-my-my onii-chan hasn't come yet to pick me up," sobbed Alice. The boy with ruby eyes gave a smile. "Why don't you come with me then? I'll take you to the playground!" said the boy with ruby eyes. He was trying to cheer the little girl up.

"But-but-but I don't know your name!" cried Alice. Tears kept falling down her cheeks. "Shhhsh! It's okay! I'm White. White Joker!" said White with a kind voice.

"White onii-chan?" said Alice in between sobs. White nodded his head.

"I'm-I'm Alice Mo-mo-nrey," cried Alice. White didn't quite get her last name but got her first. _What a cute girl… Alice…. _White smiled at her and took her hand and backpack. "Here, let's walk over to the playground Alice-chan!" Alice managed to smile while crying and walked with him across the courtyard.

As they were walking, Julius was running down the school stairs. He slammed the doors open and ran outside to the courtyard. His eyes immediately spotted Alice. "Alice-chan!"

"Onii-chan!" Alice let go of White's hand and ran over to Julius. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" she kept repeating it so many times while crying.

"I'm sorry Alice-chan! I had cleaning duty! I forgot!" said Julius hugging the little girl. All Alice could do was cry. Julius saw White standing over there, watching them silently.

"White," growled Julius.

"Onii-chan! Don't be mean! White onii-san was going to take me to the playground next to the school," said Alice with a smile. Julius ignored what she said. "Why'd you punch me earlier? You know how much trouble I got in?"

White looked really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You punched me earlier during lunch period for no reason! I ended being on cleaning duty by myself!"

White stood at him with confused eyes. Suddenly, another boy opened the school doors and saw the three of them. "White, what are you doing here? I thought you already went home!" said the boy. The boy looked exactly like White.

"Ugh, Onii-chan! I told you violence is not the way to get rid of your anger!" scolded White.

"Onii-chan, why are there two White onii-sans?" asked Alice. She wasn't able to tell them apart unlike Dee and Dum. Julius just shook his head and was as confused as Alice.

"Onii-chan?" asked Julius.

"I'm sorry Julius! That person you saw wasn't me; it was my brother, Kuro-san. We're identical twins," said White.

"Call me Black you idiot!" said Black with a scowl. White rolled his eyes. "Honestly onii-chan, you should really appreciate your name. It sounds way better than 'Shiiro'," said White.

Black just scowled again and ran off. "I'm going home!"

"Fine! Just leave me here!" said White as Black walked off. "Well, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! I'll see you tomorrow Julius!" said White with a cheery smile.

Julius and Alice waved to them.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Did you forget about me?" asked Alice with innocent eyes.

Julius blushed. "No! I would never forget about you Alice. I will always think of you," said Julius. He hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the head. Alice giggled. "I love you!" Julius smiled. "Let's go home!" They walked off hand in hand. This was the best part of Julius's crazy day.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel soooo much better after writing fanfics! Yay! But I did not finish my hw... oh well.. i just do it tomorrow morning before classes start hehe XD So how was this chapter? I felt like I just messed it up a bit when introducing Black XP I really wanted to introduced them together, but not at the same time in class hehehe :) Julius and Alice are sooo cute! Next chapter they become a bit older, Alice is in the fourth grade and Julius will be in middle school. Listings of the introduced character's ages will be put up next chapter ;D <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	5. PreGraduation Surprise

**Seo Hyun here! Well, it's finally Friday! It makes me want to sing that song by Rebecca Black! hehe! Well, here's the info for how old they are and their grades! (I think I'll follow the U.S. grading: grades 1-5 are elementary, 7-8 middle, and 9-12 high).**

**-Julius: 7th grade-13 years old**

**-Alice: 5th grade-9 years old**

**-Boris: 5th grade-10 years old (he had his birthday before Alice)**

**-Gowland: 9th grade- 15 years old**

**-Ace: 7th grade-14 years old**

**-Twins: 5th grade: 8 years old (skipped a grade? haha!)**

**-White and Black Joker: 7th grade-13 years old**  
><strong>-Gray: 7th grade-13 years old<strong>

**-Blood: 7th grade-14 years old**

**-Elliot: 7th grade-13 years old**

**Now the only characters I didn't introduce yet are: Vivaldi, Peter, and Pierce, right? And no worries! Blood and Elliot will be introduced properly! Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Pre-Graduation Surpise!<p>

"Onii-chan! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" screamed Alice. About four years have already passed since Alice attended school with Julius. She got a bit taller and her hair flowed all the way to her back. She held her backpack impatiently as Julius ran down the stairs. Julius already hit his growth spurt and was already 5 foot 3 inches tall… and still growing! He let his hair grow out to his waist, tying it in a 'manly' ponytail. Other than his hair, Julius was very handsome for his age.

Alice giggled as she saw Julius come out of the house. "Onii-chan, your neck tie," said Alice as she pointed at his crooked red tie. Julius blushed and faced away from his younger sister. "It's fine, I'll fix it when I get to school."

"But Onii-chan! Sensei will get mad! Here let me fix it!" Alice still had her childish aspects to her and luckily for Julius, didn't hit her growth spurt yet (haha). Alice pulled Julius by his neck tie and re-did it for him. Julius was blushing the whole time as she tied it. "Thanks," mumbled Julius.

Alice smiled and took his hand as they walked towards the school. "Boris-chan!" Alice waved to the punk fashioned boy. He dyed his whole head pink with purple highlights and had several piercing on his ears.

"Hey there Alice! Julius nii-chan!" said Boris with a mischievous smile. Boris took Alice's violin case and held her hand.

"Boris, back off of my little sister," growled Julius in a low voice.

"Come on Julius nii-chan, we're just innocent kids," said Boris with a playful smile. Alice shook her head in agreement, but was pretty dense about how the other boys felt about her.

"Look its Dee and Dum! said Alice. She gave the two twins a hug. They were about two inches taller than Alice. Ever since that day they played in a quartet, they've been best friends along with Boris. Every Saturday they would play together in the park to practice.

"Boo! I see you!" said a familiar voice. Julius only saw darkness. "Get. off. of. me." deadpanned Julius. "ACE!"

"Aww! You caught me Juliet-chan!" teased Ace. He was around the same height as Julius and loved teasing his best friend. Following behind him was their senpai, Gowland. "Julius! My man!" said Gowland trying to be all cool.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the high school division senpai?" asked Julius in a cold voice.

"You don't miss your senpai at all Julius? I'm hurt!" said Gowland in a dramatic voice. He hugged Julius tightly as he 'cried'.

"GET OFF!" shouted Julius. "I need to take Alice to class!"

"Think again Julius," said Gray. He approached them from behind. "It seems like Blood and Elliot is escorting her to class along with Boris and the twins." Gray frowned. He felt like he would never get the attention he deserves from Alice.

"What? Why didn't you stop them?" said Julius in a huff.

"So?" asked Ace with his stupid and goofy grin.

***WHACK!***

"Ouch…." commented Gowland. Julius hit Ace with his school bag in the head.

"Aww! Don't be so mean Juliet-chan! Are you on your… you know… that time of the month?" asked Ace with a smile.

***WHACK***

Two giant lumps formed on Ace's head as Julius walked into the middle school building.

"You never learn do you Ace?" said Gray with a sigh.

**Later on:**

"Thanks Blood nii-chan, Elliot nii-chan!" said Alice with a sweet smile.

"It was no problem," said Blood in a cool voice. Alice blushed a little bit as Blood ruffled her hair a bit. After they left, Alice was in a dream like state.

"Earth to Alice?" said Boris with an annoyed tone. Alice shook her head and came back to reality. "What?"

"It seems like Alice-chan has a crush on Blood nii-chan!" teased the twins.

"I do not!" pouted Alice. "He's just a good friend!"

"Yeah, how is he a good friend if he's the enemy of Julius nii-chan?" said Boris, still annoyed about Blood.

"But Blood-nii chan is different when I'm with him," said Alice. She remembered their first encounter when she entered the third grade.

"_Ouch!" cried out Alice as she crashed into a tall person. "Gomenasai senpai!" said Alice as she bowed. She ran off as she was in a rush to get to her class._

_The boy had beautiful black hair and he had curious eyes to where the little girl was going. "Hm…Elliot, who was that little girl?" _

_The boy named Elliot stood next to him with glassy eyes. "That was Julius Monrey's little sister, Alice." _

"_Alice Monrey? Are you sure? They definitely don't look the same," said Blood. He was pretty sharp for a fifth grader._

"_Yes I'm pretty sure, but I've heard rumors that Alice might have been adopted," said Elliot with uncertainty._

"_They're probably right, her eyes aren't the same. I've seen Julius's okaa-san and otou-san, they all have dark brown eyes," said Blood. "She does look rather cute though…"_

"_Blood-san?"asked Elliot. _

_A few hours later, Alice ran down the stairs and slipped. "Ow!" She was at the bottom of the stairwell and started to rub her knee, which started bleeding. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the pain started to sink in._

"_Are you okay?" asked a gentle voice. All Alice did was hiccup as she cried._

"_Let me help you, I'll take you to the nurse," said the gentle voice. He picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the nurse's office._

"_Excuse me, but I think I've met you before," said Alice shyly._

"_Yes we did, remember you crashed into me this morning?" said the boy. Alice blushed as she remembered what she did this morning._

"_What's your name?" asked Alice._

"_Blood. Blood Dupre," said Blood in a cool voice. He give her a small kiss on the forehead which made the little girl blush. _

"_Well, here we are. Sensei, Alice-san needs some help," said Blood. The nurse picked Alice up and began to bandage her._

"_I'll see you sometime around Alice," said Blood. Alice couldn't help but smile at Blood. From then on, they became good friends, with Julius's permission of course. Julius and Blood didn't see eye to eye though. They usually quarreled every time they met._

"And that's how you guys became good friends?" said Boris.

"Yup! He's one of my favorite people!" said Alice with a smile.

"What about me?" said Boris with a whine. "You're not my favorite person," said Alice. Boris sulked, but Alice continued on. "But you're my best friend that I can I always rely on!" said Alice hugging Boris in a cute way.

"Hey what about us Alice-chan?" said the twins. "You guys too!" said Alice hugging both of them as well.

"I can't believe were graduating into middle school tomorrow!" said Alice. "Aren't you guys excited? We'll be with everyone! Well… excluding Gowland onii-chan."

"That means there'll be more people talking to you," said Boris with an annoyed look. "But what's wrong with people talking to me?" asked Alice. "No-no-nothing," stuttered Boris. Of course he couldn't confess to her. Not now that she has a crush on Blood.

**At Hama Music:**

"Come on! We're going to be late again Boris! Sensei's going to be mad!" shouted Alice. The four fifth graders ran down the side walk towards the music school. If they were late again, one of the sensei's threatened to spank them with a ruler.

Luckily, they made it just in time. But Alice's classes were mysteriously cancelled. Apparently her sensei was out with a cold and classes would resume next. The rest of them were still going on.

"Alice, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" asked Boris. He remembered the last time Julius whacked him because he forgot to bring Alice along with him to Hama Music.

"Don't worry Boris! I'll be okay, I'll just practice in the outdoor garden area," said Alice with a reassuring smile. Boris smiled weakly as he left her alone.

From there, Alice took her violin out of her case. She decided to choose her favorite song, _Salut d'Amour_. She played this when she was just in her first year of elementary school. The sweet melody played throughout the area, its voice being heard by many people walking past by the school.

A little boy with red eyes and glasses passed by the school and suddenly stopped.

"What is this beautiful playing?" murmured the boy. He looked like he was around Alice's age. He started to follow the playing and snuck into the school.

The sound he was following led into the school gardens. In the center of the garden was a girl. She was playing so beautifully with emotion he had never heard of before. His heart raced as the girl stopped playing and looked around.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" asked Alice with a scared voice. The boy with red eyes hid behind the bushes, but it caused even more noise.

"Is someone there? Boris?" asked Alice. _Who's this Boris kid? He sounds familiar… Isn't he in class 5-A?_ thought the little boy. _Never mind that… I'm in the 6__th__ grade…. But how can a boy be closer to this wonderful girl…._

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said the boy emerging from the bushes. Alice was a startled but she smiled nicely to the boy.

"It's okay," said Alice. "Do you also go to this school?"

"No," said Peter.

"Then why are you here?" asked Alice with curiousity.

"Umm… well… I like you," said the boy bluntly. He realized what words he just said. It just came out naturally. Both of them stood there blushing until Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry… I can't like you back…. I don't know you…." said Alice shyly. _Is this person some kind of stalker?_

"Let me introduce myself then!" said the boy. He started walking towards her, which made Alice feel really uncomfortable. "I'm Peter White, I got to (blank) middle school." (Sorry about the blank… I don't know what middle school it should be called).

"(Blank) middle school? My onii-chan goes there," said Alice without thinking about what she said.

Peter froze. _Wait… this girl looks like…. could it be? _"Are you the little sister of Julius Monrey?"

"Yeah! Are you one of my onii-chan's friends?" asked Alice innocently.

"Um, no… I heard about him before," said Peter. They two just stared at each other for the longest time. "I wonder if I met you before," murmured Alice.

5 Minutes later:

"Boris, where's my little sister?" asked Julius in cold voice and glare. Boris twitched and ran behind Gowland.

"I-I-I left her by herself in the gardens!" squeaked Boris, but before Julius could hit the poor little boy, the twins butted into the conversation.

"Hey," said Dee. "I think you should wait," said Dum. "And not kill Boris yet," finished the twins.

"Why?" asked Ace. He was looking forward to seeing Boris getting beat up.

"Well," started Dum. "It looks like Alice might be in trouble," said Dee finishing the sentence.

"Alice!" said Gray. He heard a scream as they were talking and quarreling.

**Back at the gardens:**

"GET OFF OF ME! HELP! ONII-CHAN!" screamed Alice. While Peter White was trying to get "friendly" with Alice, he accidently tripped over her and his hair got tangled with her violin strings. She was unwilling to let go of it so Peter was all over Alice. Julius and the others followed Gray, who was already running towards the gardens.

In front of them were Alice and Peter are tangled up in each other. Alice was still screaming and Peter was trying to quite her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" screamed Julius. He ran over and pulled Peter off her violin roughly. He brought Alice up to her feet and held her tightly while she hugged him.

"No-no-thing! I was just trying to talk to her Julius!" said Peter.

"Peter?" said Julius in disbelief.

"Hey there! You remember me still from second grade?" asked Peter.

"Yeah… I thought you moved… what happened?" asked Julius. He noticed that he wore the same uniform as them.

"I got held back a grade," said Peter sheepishly. Then Julius's anger rose again. "Then what were you doing to my little sister?"

"I swear! I didn't do anything! I accidently tripped over her!" exclaimed Peter.

"It's fine onii-chan! He really didn't do anything… he only heard me playing," said Alice in a quite voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Boris in a suspicious voice. He saw how freaked out Alice was by this guy.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Alice.

"Well, we better hurry before his onee-san comes!" said Gowland.

"Why?" asked the twins.

"That's the reason why," said Gowland.

"PETER-CHAN! LET ME DO YOUR HAIR!" screamed a purple haired girl. She looked as old as Gowland.

"RUN!' shouted Gowland. Everyone scattered, Julius with Alice, Boris with the twins, and Gowland with Peter.

Julius and Alice huffed as they hid in the school storage shed. Julius shut the door and both of them were left in the dark.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry, I should've gone home instead," said Alice. Julius started to hear sniffles as Alice began to cry.

"It's okay Alice, I just got so worried about you," said Julius. Luckily, Alice couldn't see him blushing. "What did he say to you?"

Alice hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "He said, he said that he liked me. What did he mean by that?"

Julius knew that this was a confession. He hugged her tightly and didn't respond. A few minutes passes before Julius spoke up. "Don't listen to him. I will love you and only you Alice." For some reason, Alice felt like he meant it in a different way. But he was her brother, so she ignored that feeling. "Thank you onii-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest longest chapter ever! :O It also took forever because I ended falling asleep at the computer XD I was so worn out from school and I only typed up half of the story. I didn't wake up until lunch time! Well, i hope you like this! i feel like I rushed Peter's part, but I'll try to explain more throughout the story! :) Any comments or suggestions?<br>**

**Thanks for Reading and please review! ;D (Seo hyunee loves reviews!) :3**


	6. A Moment not to Forget

**Seo Hyun here! Sorry for the long wait! I haven't updated in forever! XD I've been really busy with classes lately. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A Moment not to Forget<p>

After hiding out in the shed for about half an hour, Julius peeked out to see any signs of the purple haired girl. "I wonder why Gowland was so worried about her, she doesn't seem that bad," muttered Julius. Alice just held onto his hand as they emerged from the shed.

"PETER-CHAN!" shouted the purple haired girl. She was in the high school division and she looked as old as Gowland. The girl stopped in front of the two. Alice flinched and hid behind Julius while Julius stood in front of her defensively.

The girl was really cute and curtsied at them. "Hi there! I'm looking for my little brother! Have you seen him?" She gave off that intimidating aura and leaned in closer to the two.

Julius broke into a cold sweat and started to feel the pressure from her. "Um-I.. We didn't see him…" mumbled Julius. The girl was holding a brush and stared at the two of them intently. Then, she took a look at Alice who looked away. Then, the purpled hair girl smiled.

"I think she'll do!"

"What?" said Julius who was baffled. Soon the purple haired girl grabbed the two of them by their arms and started dragging them towards a black limousine. in a sudden flash, they disappeared. Gowland appeared from the bushes, twigs in his hair, and the twins popped out from the hollow part of the tree trunk, saw dust on their pants. Peter and Boris fell from the tree and Gray just stepped out from the music building.

"What just happened?"said Boris who was in awe.

"That thing was the devil… in person!" said Gowland with a silly horror face. Gray punched Gowland in the arm. "That thing is a girl!"

"No… he's right," said Peter in a low voice. "She's my onee-san….she loves doing hair and makeup… I hope Julius will make it out alive…"

"What about Alice?" asked Boris.

"Alice was taken too?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Boris in a quiet voice.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Peter. He ran out of the school area and onto the sidewalk, his white hair fading into the distance.

"We need to follow him and save Julius and Alice!" cheered Gowland. He ran down the street and followed after Peter as well. Gray looked at him as if he was an idiot, but he followed and so did Boris and the twins.

**Back at… where?**

Both Julius and Alice passed out after being tossed into the limousine by the purple haired girl. Julius felt something lean against him. It smelled sweet and nice and ohh… it was Alice.

Julius jerked back and blushed as Alice leaned closer onto his shoulder. He looked around and the room was glamorous and had a lot of hair salon items.

"Where is this place?" asked Julius.

Suddenly the high school girl popped out of nowhere. "It's my room silly! It's nice to meet you… oh dear! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Vivaldi White!"

She gave Julius a strong hug and stared at him. "What about you?"

"Um, I'm Julius Monrey," said Julius who kept on thinking that this girl was a weirdo and kidnapper. "And that's my little sister Alice Monrey."

Vivaldi peered closer at the two and smiled. "I see," murmured the high school girl. "Now, let's do a makeover!"

"A makeover? Isn't that a girl thing?"

"Oh, you don't like makeovers?"

"No, I'm a guy!" said Julius in a angry voice. Vivaldi laughed. "You're a guy? I almost mistaken you for a girl because of your hair!"

Julius blushed and frowned at her. As Vivaldi was laughing, Alice finally woke up. "Onii-chan, where are we?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what they were doing before.

Vivaldi stopped laughing and squealed. "Awww! You're so adorable! I will do a makeover just for you!"

Without protest, Alice sat on the chair and her eyes were gleaming. "I love makeovers! I really want to have one! Onii-chan doesn't know how to do my hair!"

Julius "hmphd" and turned away and started to call for Gowland.

**Meanwhile:**

"What's the big rush?" asked Boris as they were hiding out behind some bushes in front of a huge house.

"If Vivaldi gets her hands on Alice, I have no idea what she's going to do to her!" said Peter in a worried voice. Last time someone didn't do a makeover with Vivaldi they transferred out their school and moved out of the country as well. That person was never seen again. It gave Peter chills just thinking about what happened.

"We just need to rescue her!"

"Then what's the plan?" asked Gray.

"We should throw in a smoke screen and then grab Alice and Julius before Purple Monster comes in!" said the twins. They were so excited to use their new "toys" they got for Christmas last year.

Gowland nodded his head. "We also should knock her out! It was so traumatizing… my 8th grade year with her… ugh!" shivered Gowland. He shook his head and began to build a tiny hammer out of rocks, twigs, and a piece of metal he found along the streets.

Back at Vivaldi's room:

"You're hair is really pretty Alice-chan!" said Vivaldi. "But it's not the same color as Julius's hair. You are siblings right?" Vivaldi was already suspicious; Julius coughed. "We ARE siblings. She just got our auntie's hair color," lied Julius. Alice looked at the two innocently before Vivaldi finished curling Alice's long golden brown locks.

"There! All done! You look really cute! Can I do your hair for your elementary graduation?" asked Vivaldi. Alice squealed in delight as she looked at her curly and pretty hair. "Yes! I love it Vivaldi nee-chan!"

Julius couldn't help but smile and felt his cheeks go red. Vivaldi smiled at him and he turned away.

"We coming to save you Alice! AHHHH!" screamed a bunch of boys.

Smoke immediately lit up the room and nothing could be seen. Only kicks, punches, and shouts could be heard in the smoke screen. Finally, the smoke cleared off and the destruction could be seen. Gray stood by the doorway looking at it.

Vivaldi's salon area was destroyed and her bed was all wrinkled. The twins lay on top of each other pulling at each other's hair. Boris and Peter were fighting as Vivaldi was tackled by Gowland on the floor. Alice was underneath Julius as he was knocked out by Gowland's hand made hammer.

"You're all idiots," stated Gray who left the room.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" asked Gowland.

"MARY! GET YOUR BUTT OFF OF ME! MY SKIRT IS RUINED NOW!" screamed Vivaldi. Everyone's mouth hanged open as Vivaldi shouted out Gowland's first name.

"Mary? Who's Mary?" asked Alice. She never heard Gowland's first name before.

"Pwahhaha! Mary is Gowland! Mary Gowland!" laughed Boris who was already dying of laughter on the floor. The twins were with him as well, crying out tears of laughter. Gowland blushed and frowned. "IT'S NOT MARY! I'M GOWLAND! THANKS TO BLOOD, THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT NOW!" pouted Gowland. He stormed out of the room in anger and fury. Boris saw him leave. "Hey! I gotta go and cool this guy off. He'll probably punch me or something like that though… well, bye!" said Boris running after his angry cousin.

"Onii-chan?" said Alice. She poked him in the cheek and he was knocked out cold.

"Peter-chan, look at what you guys did!"said Vivaldi who was the on the verge of tears. "I'm telling okaa-san!" She was pretty "immature" for calling for their mom. She stormed away as well.

"We better get out of here Alice," said Peter. Alice flinched as he touched her arm. "Just help me get my onii-chan back to our house Peter." said Alice in a quiet voice.

"Yes," replied Peter.

It was silent as they both dragged the knocked out 7th grader towards their house. By the time they got at the gates, Peter waved off to Alice.

"I'll see you around then, Alice.." said Peter.

"Yeah," murmured Alice.

"Bye," as Peter said this he gave a quick peck on her cheek and left. Alice blushed and touched where he had kissed her on the cheek.

"Alice? What happened?" asked Julius.

"Nothing…." said Alice in a light voice.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kinda messed up..one, my computer was being stupid... two my computer wouldn't open fanfic so i had go to the library X( Well, I really hope you did enjoy this chapter! It was forgotten last night so I had to upload this morning (well it's almost lunch time here). Any suggests or comments? :3<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	7. Kiss

**Seo Hyun here! Wow, how long has it been since I've been on fanfiction? Well, I know I promised updates, but I have been having teacher and friend issues (more like discrimination ahem, but moving along now). I decided just to update Forbidden kiss for this week. I need to fix tweenage days because the plot is getting messed up (thanks to me and my forgetful brain!) XD Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Kiss<p>

Four years have passed and Alice-chan was no longer a little girl. She is attending the same high school as her older brother, Julius. Since that time when she met Vivaldi and Peter, they have been good friends. On the other hand, Gray's mother changed her work, so they had to move about two years ago. Boris has been coming to their house as he pleases while Ace sneaks in and harasses the two "siblings" every night. The twins hang out with Alice everyday at school and Blood manages to talk to her everyday after school with Elliot. The Joker twins have been hanging out a lot with Julius lately. Unfortunately, Mary…. umm…. Gowland and Vivaldi are in college, so they can only visit during holidays.

"Onii-san!" shouted Alice. "Come on! We're going to be late again!" Alice's brownish hair slipped past her waist and she waited impatiently in the doorway for Julius.

"Coming, coming," muttered Julius. His face was slightly flushed from moving around so quickly and by looking at Alice. Alice had grown beautifully and she was mature for a ninth grader. Her skirt was at mid-thigh length while she wore knee high socks and a red blazer with their school emblem.

"Onii-san! What's wrong?" asked Alice. Julius turned away. "Nothing, let's go."

The two of them walked quickly down the sidewalk, the cool fall breeze blowing past them. Julius looked up into the sky, reminiscing the old times. Alice used to hold his hand all the time and now she's all grown up, walking on her own. Julius breathed in and out and then started running as school's warning bell rang.

"Yo!" said Ace as Julius slipped into his desk. "Why the long face?"

"I—" Julius paused. _Of course I can't just say I love… "her"…. this is annoying... _"Ahh.. never mind Ace."

"Aww! Come on Julius! Is it girl problems? I know how to deal with those easily," winked the grinning teenager.

Julius gave a small punch to Ace's arm. Of course Julius was having girl problems, but not with "her". Julius, Ace, Blood, and Elliot are the top four best looking guys in their grade level. So he has to battle the love letters and confessions he gets weekly.

"I don't have girl problems," muttered Julius. He blushed as a few of his girl classmates played with his hair.

Ace gave a chuckle to his good friend before wooing three other girls behind him.

**Later in the day:**

"Hey! How'd it get all dark?" asked Boris. He still had his punk fashion, but of course, somehow he was popular with all the girls. The other girl's didn't matter; the only girl he took notice of was Alice.

"Guess who?" said Alice in a playful voice.

"Ummm, the big bad wolf!" teased Boris.

"Boris!"

"Fine, fine! It's Alice-chan!"

"Don't call me Alice-chan! Just Alice! Okay?" said Alice with a small pout. Boris laughed as he looked at Alice's cute expression. The two of them were very close, but only childhood friends. The closest that Boris will ever get to Alice.

"So what's up?" asked Boris as he tilted his seat.

"Nothing much, other than onii-chan being over protective every single day," sighed Alice. "I don't understand why I can't go to any parties besides yours. Lately, I feel like he's been avoiding me."

Boris went a bit stiff and frowned. "Its okay, Alice. I think he's right. Some people may be dangerous." He said this with tease.

"Yeah right! So is that person sitting in the front row 'dangerous'?" asked Alice in a silly tone as she pointed towards a cute girl with medium length hair.

Boris blushed. "No! I'm just saying, you never know what may happen at other people's houses!"

"What about your house? Usually there's a riot everyday there," said Alice.

"Not funny!" said Boris with a laugh. The two of them teased each other as they walked down the hallway. Just as they were going to turn around the corner, they paused. A girl's voice and a cool low voice were heard.

"Blood-senpai," said Alice.

They peeked and saw a girl, who was only in the middle school division, giving a confession to the high school boy.

"Please! I really do like you!" said the girl.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already have someone in mind," said Blood. Elliot was just standing a few feet away from him, listening to the conversation.

"Who is she?" The girl was already crying, sounding really desperate.

"I can't tell you. Please, just go," said Blood.

The girl looked at him one last time and cried, pushing past Alice and Boris who were sighing. "I feel bad for her," murmured Alice.

"So do I," said Blood. He hugged her from behind and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Blood!" Alice blushed as he hugged her more tightly. She struggled, but wasn't able to get out of his grasp. Boris frowned and was going to push off Blood, but Elliot stood closer and gave a strong hint that he should back off.

"Blood, can you let go of me please?" asked Alice. "Boris and I need to get back to class."

"Why should I? My arms don't want to let go," said Blood with a smile.

"Senpai, we're really going to be late if—"Alice got cut off as Blood kissed her. Boris and Elliot were both surprised and their mouths hanged open.

"Get away from her!" shouted Boris. He pushed his senpai away from Alice and held her hand tightly.

"That was really rude Boris," said Blood. He looked angry and cracked his knuckles. "I love Alice. From now own, she's mine."

Alice blushed and turned away. _He likes me? _

Boris just held Alice's hand even tighter. "We'll be taking our leave now Blood-senpai, Elliot-senpai." He pulled Alice into the other direction and dragged her away from Blood.

"Boris," said Alice. Boris didn't respond. "Boris!" said Alice with a firmer voice. Boris stopped and looked back at her. He looked hurt.

"Boris, are you okay?" The teenage boy pinned her against the wall and looked at her with a stern gaze.

"Alice, do you like Blood-senpai?" asked Boris with a serious voice.

Alice didn't know what to say. She'd never been in this kind of situation and never seen Boris this angry before. "I-I don't know. I really don't know Boris."

"I—"before Boris could finish his sentence Julius saw the two of them.

"Boris! Get off of my little sister!" Julius cold eyes looked at Boris. "I told you not to get so close to Alice!"

Boris chuckled. Alice looked at him. Something seemed really off about her best friend today. "Fine, whatever you say onii-sama. But you shouldn't be worried about me; you should be worried about Blood-senpai. He's the person you really want to observe." Boris left in a flash as soon as he finished speaking.

Julius frowned and looked at Alice, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Onii-san, I'm fine! Nothings wrong. Boris didn't hurt me," said Alice with reassurance.

"Then what about Blood? What did he do to you?"

"He… he…" Alice didn't want to tell her brother about her first kiss.

"What did he do to you?" asked Julius in a worried voice.

"I kissed her," said Blood, appearing from the corner hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I feel like it was just okay... My mind hasn't been on fanfiction lately, but I needed something to cheer me up. I've been having a rough time at school with one of my club sponsorsadivsors and one of my "friends". Well, I really hope to stir up some drama! Maybe i've been reading too much manga lately haha! XD Any suggestions or comments? :3**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Feelings Realized?

**Seo Hyun here! I feel so happy today, so I decided to update! :D I really do hope you like this chapter! Updates should be coming soon. Forgive me if I haven't been updating fast enough, I got a lot of homework and tests going around…. and drama too…. ugh… but Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Feelings Realized?<p>

"What?" asked Julius. He felt a surge of hurt and pain in his chest as he heard the word "kiss".

"Yes, I kissed her," said Blood in a calm voice. "Do I have to repeat myself?" He gave a small smile towards Alice who was as red as a tomato.

"No, you don't Blood," said Julius in a firm voice.

"You looked somewhat….confused? bothered?" asked Blood in a nonchalant tone. Elliot looked worried as he stood from the side, looking at how the situation might turn out worse. Julius stood his ground and didn't say anything.

"Onii-san… please, don't do anything to hurt—" Suddenly, Julius cut Alice off.

"ALICE! Please, just stop. I'm tired of hearing you defend Blood!" shouted Julius. He was definitely sick of it all. He couldn't control the feelings that were flowing through him.

"Oh, it seems like Julius wants Alice for himself," said Blood with a grin. He smiled evilly at Julius who looked like he was going to punch him.

"What do you mean Blood-senpai? He's my brother," said Alice in a serious voice. "That joke wasn't funny at all."

"Well, I'm just saying," said Blood.

"Why did you kiss Alice?" asked Julius, trying to get them back on topic.

Blood just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; maybe because I like your "younger" sister."

"No one is allowed to date Alice unless they have my permission," said Julius, kind of protecting Alice with his own body. He stood in front of her, both him and Blood glaring at each other. Elliot just stood from the side watching seriously, yet innocently.

"I see how it is. I'll be taking my leave then," said Blood with a frown. "But don't forget I always get what I want."

They left in a mysterious manner before leaving Alice and Julius alone in the hallway. Julius stood there like stone and his head was down.

"Onii-san, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen it was—" Then for the second time, Julius cut Alice off.

"Never mind Alice, just got back to class, okay?" said Julius with a smile. He gave her a hug and let her go to her class.

Julius leaned against the wall before sliding down and shaking his head. "What am I doing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing Juliet?"

Julius jumped back as Ace startled him. The goofy looking brunette smiled and sat down next to his best friend. He knew when Julius was serious about something. "So… girl problems… I see what it is." He nudged Julius in the arm before he pulled away.

"Did you hear all of that?" asked Julius.

"Unfortunately yes, now I have to butt into your love life and help you," smiled Ace. Julius couldn't help but smile at his silly friend. Then Julius realized that he said love life and his smile turned into a frown.

"Love life?"

"Yeah, don't you like Alice?" asked Ace. Julius blushed and started shaking his head. "No, no! I can't!"

"But you guys aren't related," said Ace in an innocent voice.

"Wha-What? How did you know Ace?" asked Julius in disbelief.

"It seems pretty obvious, after getting to know you for how many years, I saw that Alice's eyes weren't the same as yours," said Ace with a grin. Julius slapped his forehead and just buried his face into his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on! Tell me!"

Julius lifted up his head. As he looked towards Ace, from the corner of his eye, he saw pinkish hair.

**Meanwhile:**

"I've never seen Onii-san that mad at me before," said Alice. She sat and talked by herself in the classroom. It was already afterschool and her brother hadn't picked her up yet.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"White-senpai!" said Alice with glee. She greeted the older male with a hug and smiled at him.

"I came to pick up a Ms. Monrey," said White in a funny voice. Alice giggled and realized that she was crying. White immediately stopped and wiped her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Onii-san got mad at me and I feel so hurt. It's different from the other times when he got mad at me before," sobbed Alice. She stood there crying in White's uniform.

"Why the hell is she crying?" asked Black as he walked into the classroom.

White just said "shhhh" him and Black just stuck up his middle finger and left the room. Alice looked up at White and smiled. "Do you think Onii-san loves me?"

White, not understanding the meaning of her words, just nodded "yes". Alice left and said goodbye, walking home by herself.

"Tadaima," said Alice in a low voice.

"Alice-chan! Where were you?" said Mrs. Monrey in a strict voice. "It's already five o'clock and you didn't call us! Where's onii-chan?" Alice couldn't help but smile at her "mother" because she still used –chan at the end of their names.

"I don't know. I was waiting for him, but he didn't come and find me. I thought he was already at home," said Alice. Mrs. Monrey sighed. "Go find onii-chan. You know how otou-san can be when you guys are late for dinner. You better bring him home by 6:30." Mrs. Monrey left hurriedly as the kitchen pot was bubbling.

"Okay," muttered Alice. She honestly didn't feel like seeing Julius after what happened between him and Blood. She couldn't understand why Julius would act so over protective of her.

Alice walked towards their neighborhood park. She knew this was the place that Julius would go to if he ever got in trouble. She was right; she found Julius sitting in the grass near the swing sets, looking at the orange hazy sun.

"Onii-san?"

"Alice?" Julius turned around and blushed a bit as he recapped what happened earlier that day. Alice walked towards him and sat on one of the swings, facing her "brother".

"Onii-san?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," said Alice. "I should have come to you as soon as that happened." She bowed her head in an apologetic manner.

"No, it's fine. I was just…annoyed," said Julius. He started to play around with his golden pocket watch he repaired.

"You're lying."

"I-I'm not."

"You're stuttering and playing around with your pocket watch. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Alice. Just go home first."

"No, okaa-san told me to bring you home or else."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why don't we both stay here in the park until the sun has complete set then?" suggested Julius. Alice smiled and giggled.

"Okay," said Alice. Julius arched up his eyebrows as he was confused by his Alice's action. Julius stood up and walked towards Alice and started to push the swing set.

Alice smiled and followed along and soon, it felt like they were little kids again. Alice's golden brown hair blew with the wind and her skirt slightly shifted as Julius pushed the swing. As Alice went up in the air, her heart started to beat like crazy. She clutched her chest.

_What's this feeling? It hurts, yet it doesn't hurt. _

The sun finally set and Julius stopped pushing the swing. He took Alice's hand as she came off the swing set. Alice looked at him and blushed. She turned away and pulled her hand from him. Julius looked at her confusingly, but just shrugged off the feeling.

_What am I thinking? _

_Ba-dump, Ba-damp. _

_My heart was beating faster as I looked at Onii-san._

As Alice turned away from Julius, she tripped, but luckily, Julius caught her. Alice snapped and pulled away from him quickly.

"Alice?"

"So-sorry," said Alice, trying to cover up her blushing face. "Onii-san?"

"Hm?"

Alice moved forward and hugged Julius. Julius blushed, but hugged her back.

"Can you just stay like this for five minutes?" asked Alice. Julius just nodded his head and stroked Alice's hair as she continued hugging him.

The sun disappeared behind them as they stood in the silent park.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? How was it? I felt like it was mushy and all romance like! XD I hope it wasn't too serious. I'm trying to make this fanfic last for about 20 or so chapters! :) Any suggestions or comments?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Confessions

**Seo Hyun here! Finally! An update! :) I've been so busy with school and homework. I also had to take my PSATs…. I'm having SAT's coming up soon (SATs, for those who don't know is the national testing for all high school students before they graduate.. its soooo long). Well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Confessions<p>

Julius and Alice held hands as they walked back to the house. Both of them were eerily silent and only the sound of crickets could be heard throughout the night sky. A few stars glittered in the evening sky. One star seemed a bit duller than the rest. It was… different.

"Onii-san?"

"Yes Alice?" Julius turned to Alice who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Onii-san, is there a reason why I'm so different from you, okaa-san, and otou-san? I overheard from Blood senpai once that our eyes aren't the same color. Is there a reason why?" asked Alice. Her voice sounded confused as they continued walking down the road.

Julius felt his face heat up and his grip on Alice's hand tightened.

"You're hiding something. You, okaa-san and otou-san," accused Alice. She felt her heart beat quicker as she looked at Julius. Julius couldn't understand the change in her thoughts from when they were in the park. She was so calm until now.

"Alice, we're not hiding anything," convinced Julius. Alice frowned and pulled her hand away from him. Julius tried to comfort her, but she just pulled away.

"You're lying," said Alice as she walked in the opposite direction from their house.

"Alice! Come back," Julius walked after her.

Alice quickened her pace. As she turned around a corner, she lost her footing and tripped. She sat down against a wall as she looked at her bleeding knee.

"Alice! Are you okay? Why did you walk off like that?" Julius said in a concerned voice. He ripped a small piece of cloth from his white collared shirt. Alice looked at him as he tended to her wound.

"Onii-san, what are you guys hiding from me?" Tears streamed out from her eyes. She was so desperate to know yet she didn't want to know. Blood-senpai might be right, thought Alice.

Julius sighed. He promised his parents that he wouldn't tell her until she was sixteen. But it seems like it was too late for that. Looking at Alice in the eye, he held her hand tightly.

"Alice… you're adopted," said Julius in his calmest and most soothing voice he could make.

Alice didn't know how to react at first. She just stared at him. "I'm adopted?"

Julius nodded his head. Alice shook her head and found the night sky stars dancing. She felt it spinning and spinning. She had one more look at Julius before everything went pitch black.

**The next day:**

"Oh dear, oh dear," said Mrs. Monrey. She paced around the bedroom , holding a few documents in her hand.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself from telling her," said Julius.

"It's okay sweetie… but now what do we say? Alice might want to see her real parents and we don't know who they are!" sobbed Mrs. Monrey. She was hysterical and knew better.

Mr. Monrey stroked Alice's forehead as she lay in bed peacefully. "Our sweet daughter, we're so sorry," murmured Mr. Monrey.

Julius just bowed his head in shame as his parents left the room. He sat next to Alice and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Now that it's out, what should I do Alice? I..." He drifted off and didn't finish his sentence.

Later on in the day, Boris and Gowland happened to drop by. Gowland was on a holiday so he was off from college that week. He seemed pretty happy about visiting Julius until hearing the new about Alice being adopted.

"SHE'S WHAT?" shouted Boris and Gowland.

"SHUSH!" hissed Julius. He covered their mouths and dragged them out of Alice's bedroom.

"I can't believe that she's adopted," said Boris in a quiet voice. Everything seemed to fit in place for some reason. Julius' reactions, Blood's comments... everything! _Don't tell that Julius... _

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked Gowland as his cousin was lost in deep thought.

"Well, it's because we don't even know where Alice came from," said Julius. "She was just left here at our doorsteps."

"All this time… it's not like anything is going to change. Alice is Alice," smiled Gowland. Julius smiled back at his friend. Boris stood there, not comprehending the situation. Before Boris could say anything to Julius, a high pitched voice interrupted their conversation.

"Julius-chan! Can you pick up the melon bread at the bakery store?" shouted Mrs. Monrey.

"Yes okaa-san!" shouted Julius. "Do you guys want to come? Alice should be waking up soon." Gowland nodded his head and started walking out with Julius.

"Boris, you coming?" asked Gowland.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll stay here and watch Alice," smiled the mischievous boy. Julius glared at him, but just shook his head. "Let's go Gowland. You better not do anything weird to Alice," threatened Julius before leaving.

Right after they left, Boris pulled a chair up to Alice's bed. He looked at her with dreamy eyes. Her face was so peaceful with her hair falling perfectly in place. One hand was out of the covers. Boris looked at it and picked her hand up. There was scrape marks on her palm. It seemed out of place. Boris had never seen any injuries on the girl before.

Boris just nuzzled her hand in his cheek. "Alice, only if I could tell you. I love you."

He moved in closer and kissed her softly on her lips. "My sleeping beauty," whispered Boris. He smiled and stood up. When he approached the door, a figure stood there.

"Gray?" said Boris, looking really confused.

"Boris, what are you doing here?" asked Gray who also looked confused. It's been about two years since Gray moved. It's a surprise that he came back.

"That should be my question," said Boris.

"More importantly, what were you doing in there with Alice, alone?" said Gray ignoring Boris's comment. Boris just shrugged his shoulder and quickly left the room and went out of the house. From there, he bumped into Gowland and Julius.

"Yo! Boris, you're leaving already?" asked Gowland. Boris didn't even respond. He just left in a hurry. "Jeez, my cousin gets stranger and stranger everday."

"I wonder why," said Julius in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe it's because of Alice," said Gray.

"Gray?" said Julius. Gray stood in the doorway of the Monrey's house, smiling at the two. "Surprised, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! So how's the chapter everyone? :D I thought it was okay...i'm already forgetting the plot line i set up for this XP tweenage days is going to seem a bit different... but update should be coming this week.. i hope :) i've been busy so forgive me if i dont' update quick enough. :) Any comments or suggestions?<br>**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. Omake: Halloween Part 1

**Seo Hyun here! It's been ages since I've written fan fiction! I really want to hit something. You know, if my AP classes and math class were real people, I would have punched them by now :P Well, here you go! Omake Halloween special ;D Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Omake Special: Halloween Part 1<p>

(This occurs when they are still in elementary/middle school… before the drama) xD

"Onii-chan!" shouted the little fourth grader. Alice looked up at her brother who was sitting at the computer table computing something.

"Yes Alice?" asked Julius without taking his eyes off the screen. He seemed to busy trying to plot points for his 3-D structure of a huge grandfather clock.

"Onii-chan, what's Halloween? All my friends tell me it's scary and fun," said the young girl with enthusiasm. Julius went a bit pale for a second before clearing his throat.

"Umm, Halloween is an American holiday where people dress up and get candy," said Julius as plainly as he could. Alice looked at him with confused eyes before understanding the meaning of this "scary" holiday.

"Where do we get the candy from Onii-chan?"

"You have to go door to door and ask people for candy," said Julius in a blunt tone.

"Isn't that called begging?" asked Alice in an innocent voice. Julius nearly choked and laughed before smiling at the girl. "No, we're just asking. It's not begging. You just say 'trick-or-treat' for candy Alice-chan."

The girl nodded her head once again and ran downstairs to Mrs. Monrey.

"Okaa-san! I'm going to dress up so I can beg for candy!"

Mrs. Monrey frowned and nearly dropped the potato she was peeling. "Beg? JULIUS!"

Julius groaned as he heard his mom yell for him.

Later that week:

"Alice! What are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" asked Boris.

"I don't know… I still don't understand what Halloween is," said Alice with a confused look. Suddenly, White-san popped out of nowhere behind the two fourth graders.

"I know what you should dress up as Alice-chan!" said White with a grin. He whispered something into Alice's ear and her lips slowly curved into a smile as she listened to White's suggestion.

"And you know what would make better?" said White-san aloud. "You both should come over to my haunted house party this weekend! Bring Julius with you!"

"Okay! Thank you White onii-chan!" said Alice. Boris looked at the older friend with suspicion before walking with Alice to their music classes.

"A haunted house party?" said Ace with goofy smile. "Count me in! I definitely know what I want to wear."

"You want to be a knight," said Julius with a sigh.

"Heyyy! How did you know?" said Ace with a laugh. Julius just shook his head.

"So how about it; I invited Alice to come also!" said White.

"Oh, Alice is going?" said Ace. "I really want to see what she dresses up as." Julius glared at his perverted friend before looking at White's ruby eyes. "What?"

"You should come too! Alice is expecting you," said White.

Julius paled for a moment before hesitantly agreeing to go. "Fine, just to watch Alice, but I won't dress up at all."

"Fine, fine, be that way Julius," smirked White.

The night of the haunted house party:

"Onii-chan! I'm so scared and excited! My stomach is having butterflies!" squealed Alice as they both walked to White's house.

"Ye-yeah," mumbled Julius. He couldn't help but think how cute Alice looked in her costume. Alice dressed up as Alice from Wonderland. She wore a baby blue dress with a cute ruffled apron and bow on top. The dress was above her knees and she wore blue and black striped knee length socks. Overall, Julius was blushing the whole way through. Luckily it was nighttime.

The two arrived at the house. The house was fully decorated. Cobwebs lined the window panes and jack-o-lanterns were placed at the stairway of the door. A flattened witch hanged on the side of the rof while a cute fall colored wreath sat in place of the screen door. On the front of the door, a sign said "do not enter".

White-san flipped the door open as soon as Alice and Julius rang the doorbell.

"Welcome to my haunted house party!" He used a host-club expression and welcomed the two inside. White-san wore a joker suit with playing cards that made up his belt. One side of his red wine hair covered his eyes and he wore a pure white hat.

"Boris!" shouted Alice. She ran over to her best friend and hugged him tightly. Boris wore pink cat ears and of course, incorporated his punk fashion. He basically looked like the punky version of the chesire cat. Boris caught himself blushing at Alice's costume. She looked too adorable and innocent.

Before Boris could compliment her, he felt a strong arm pull him up by the collar and drag him away from Alice.

"Don't get too comfortable Boris-chan," said Julius in a deathly tone.

"Ye-yes onii-san!" said Boris in a quivering voice. A ding-dong killed the awkward silence as a certain knight walked in.

"Yo! I'm here White-san!" said Ace in a friendly tone.

"Oh, Alice, you look so cute tonight!" said Ace as he approached her.

He seemed to friendly and got really close to Alice's face….

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Don't worry! I'll write more :) I'm kinda wiped out from my AP classes, so I'm slow with typing... no worries! there is a part two and it'll be longer. Plus, tweenage days will be published on sunday (along with this part two) ;D I'm really happy just to type for fanfiction today! I miss it soooo much! I hope to do more for the thanksgiving holiday! ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Omake: Halloween Part 2

**Seo Hyun here! I apologize if this is a day late ^^; I went trick or treating also last night and then I was wiped out from cramming in last minute homework and test studying hehe! But please, still read this! I think Halloween is a great holiday! Please enjoy! P.S. OMG I lied! T_T I think I'm losing it for Tweenage days…. Please! send in some ideas, or else I might put it on hiatus like Alice's heart T_T.**

**I do not own heart no kuni no alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Omake Special: Halloween Part 2<p>

Ace pulled up really close to Alice's face before giving her a "kiss". He whipped out a small Hershey kiss and pressed it against her lips.

"Happy Halloween Alice!" said Ace in his cheery goofy voice. Boris sighed and Julius frowned at the stupid knight who kept babbling on about the origins of Halloween. By this time, Black-san, Gray, Gowland, Dee, and Dum had arrived. They were chatting aimlessly as Ace started to bore Alice to death. She started to give a small yawn until Ace gave out a creepy smile.

"And you know what's the best part about Halloween?" said Ace with his creepy smile.

Alice shivered before asking him, "What?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Ace. Alice stomped her foot and pouted cutely at him. "Yesss!"

"The best part of Halloween are… the GHOSTS!" Ace yelled this out really loudly, startling everyone in the room except for the little fourth grader.

"Ghosts? That was it?" said Alice in a nonchalant tone. "Ghosts don't even exist Ace nii-san."

Ace peered at her closely and tapped her head. "Heeyy! Stop doing that!" said Alice trying to protect herself from his slightly strong "taps".

"I think something is wrong with your head Alice-chan! You should be scared!" said Ace looking stupidly confused as he continued tapping her head.

"Ace, stop harassing my sister," said Julius in an annoyed tone. He pulled Alice away from the "knight".

"Awww come on Julius! Are you scared of the ghosts?" said Ace in a mysterious voice. Julius paled for bit before answering back at him. "No I'm not. Believing in ghosts is childish."

"Hmpf, childish you say?" said Gray. He wore a clean suit and wore fake vampire fangs. "If you think ghosts don't exits why don't we all go visit the 'haunted' house down in Boris's neighborhood."

"Nooo! You don't want to go there!" said Boris while shaking his head. "They say, on the eve of Halloween, the family that used to live in that house all died. The two children were drowned in their bathtubs, while the wife was scorched to death by an iron."

"The mysterious thing was that the father had no markings on his body. He was found peacefully laying on the tatami mat room in front of their small altar. He had a smile on his face. The police couldn't find the killer and had no evidence if the father killed the entire family. Then, on Halloween night, the ghosts of the family appeared in front of the investigators. The family supposedly killed all the people in that house the same way they died except their bodies were never found. To this day, no one passes by it; only the brave are willing to step on the lawn of that house."

Boris showed up his creepy face as all the kids went pale. Alice hugged Julius tightly as Julius held onto her tightly as well. White and Black san were under blankets while Gray and Ace yawned. The twins just had a devious smile, ready to use their knives they keep in their shirts.

"So, let's go now!" said Ace.

"Wahhh?" everyone yelled. Ace and Gray dragged everyone outside as they argued and tried to crawl back to safety.

"Heyy don't forget about me!" yelled Gowland. He chased after the group of kids.

"Onii-chan!" cried Alice. She was about to grab his hand until Gray swooped in and took hers. "Here, I'll be with you Alice." He smiled at the girl which gave her some sort of comfort. Julius frowned and folded his arms as he was stuck with Boris and Gowland.

All of the kids stood in front of the house. A breezy wind blew in, making the house seem even more eerie and mysterious.

"Soooo, who wants to go first?" asked Boris as he gulped.

"Come on!" said Gowland. He dragged Julius who was pale and Boris who looked like he was going to wet his pants. The twins just shrugged their shoulders and followed them.

"Hey, where's Black nii-san?" asked Alice. She noticed that the wicked twin of White-san was gone.

"It doesn't matter, he's just a weirdo," said White nonchalantly. He smiled before ushering Gray and Alice into the building.

Everything was pitch black. All you saw was the moonlight's shadows dancing around the hallways and the kitchen. The floorboards made a noise everytime you made a step.

Julius, Ace, and Boris went upstairs and stood in the bedroom that supposedly belonged to the two children. They felt a weird cold wind blow and a dark shadow appeared behind the trio.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and burst out of the house. From the closet, was Black san, laughing to himself. He quickly regained composure and walked quietly downstairs.

Back downstairs:

Gowland walked around the tatami mat room. He inspected the altar which was really dusty. He felt a heavy hand on his right shoulder. Gowland froze and slowly turned around and screamed. He dashed out of the house. The figure just chuckled before slipping back into the dark.

The twins were sitting on top of the rooftop, eating peanuts.

"I wonder if they already figured out who the 'ghost' is," said Dee chewing on the peanuts.

"I hope they don't. Hearing their screams is music to my ears," said Dum with a wicked smile.

Gray and Alice walked carefully into the laundry room. The dryer and washers were all rusted and dust lay everywhere.

"White?" Gray turned around and he was gone.

"White nii-san?" Alice whimpered. She hung onto Gray tightly which made him blush happily. But he started to feel a small draft coming into the room. No windows were visible. Soon, a dark figure appeared and grabbed Gray which made him jump. Gray let go of Alice and ran away, out of the house.

"Grayyy!" cried Alice. "Don't hurt meee!" sobbed Alice. She was crying and sat in the corner of the laundry room covering her face. She felt the figure lift her up and carry her outside to the backyard.

"Gotcha!" the figure pulled off his hood.

"Black nii-chan!" said Alice. She hugged the boy who smiled mischieviously.

"Missed me?"

"Black nii-chan, were you the one scaring everyone?" asked Alice as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, it was me!" said Black in a proud voice. Voices could be heard in the distance.

_"Why …..you… Alice!"_

_"Not…..fault! …annoying!_

_"Find…Alice!"_

_"OMG! White! see…. you!"_

"I think they're looking for you! Why don't we go home together Alice?" said Black smirking. He was being unusually nice for some reason. Alice smiled and hugged the older male.

They both left the yard and walked into the street. They held each other's hands. As the house started getting more distance, an eerie fog appeared. A few figures were standing in it. It seemed like two children, dripping wet with water.

_"Alice-chan…."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooooo? How was it? I got a bit tired so I cut it short... sowwy! X But I will be continue on with this story... but i am unsure about Tweenage days X( Please give any suggestions through review or messaging! :)_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review! ;D_**


	12. Chapter 12: ?

**Seo Hyun here! Woah… how long has it been? Over a month… actually two if I counted right hehe. I'm sorry to all the readers who follow my stories! I'm been so busy with school and my teachers are being mean hmph! I'm having so many tests just before winter break! XO I hope I pass! I know some of you want me to update tweenage days, but I just don't know what to write even with the suggestions (thank you to those who sent me some!) I would love to thank new subscribers! I still read my emails and see that people still leave reviews, it makes me happy! *smiles* But, please enjoy this chapter of Forbidden Kiss!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: ?<p>

**(Back into the story, the Halloween chapters were just for fun! )**

"_Okaa-san! Do we really have to go?" said Gray with a sad voice. He tugged on his mother's skirt begging. "Yes, your otou-san has been promoted and his new work is in America now. I thought we already discussed this," said Gray's mother in cold voice. _

"_Come on now, we're going to say good bye to your oba-san and cousins," said Gray's mom grabbing the young boy's hand roughly._

_They arrived at the house on a gloomy day. Gray's mother chatted away with Julius's mother while the kids were in the game room. _

"_I'm gonna miss Gray onii-chan!" cried Alice._

_Julius just patted Gray's back as Alice hugged Gray. The three of them smiled for the last time. . ._

"Gray? What are you doing here? No, when did you get here?" said Julius in a confusing voice. He wasn't too upset about Gray coming back, but it definitely surprised him. Here they are, all grown up in high school.

"What? You're not happy I'm back?" said Gray in a teasing voice. "Or maybe it's because of Alice," he murmured.

"Huh?" said Julius.

"Never mind," smiled Gray. "Oba-san told me that Alice is sick. What happened?"

"Um, well," Julius went a bit shy and didn't say anything else.

"Well, let's just say that huge confession was made," said Gowland, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'll be off now Julius my bro! If ya find Boris, tell him I'll be sleeping over at his house to 2 nights!" Gowland waved the two teens a farewell and walked down the street.

"How about we go inside Gray?" said Julius trying to put on his best face.

Julius's mom was still out shopping for groceries so it was just the two teenage boys sitting in the living room. Julius examined Gray. He really changed over the years. Gray's hair was side swept in a cool manner and he wore one golden earring on his left ear. And of course, his clothes were stylish. But, Julius couldn't come up with the style that Gray had. It wasn't really Japanese but more of a. . .

"Korean," murmured Julius.

"Did you just say Korean?" asked Gray. He looked at Julius with strange eyes.

"Um, nothing," said Julius. "So, what huge confession did you make?" asked Gray. He looked really worried about it. "It wasn't really much of a confession, but a big secret that we unveiled to Alice," said Julius, his serious side coming out. "We. . . we, told her that she was adopted."

"Gray?" Julius peered at his cousin. Gray didn't look surprised at all. "So I was right," said Gray with a relieved voice. "I thought I was crazy all these years." He smiled at Julius and then looked down at the floor with a grin.

"You probably think I'm acting strangely aren't you Julius?" said Gray. Julius just shook his head, trying not to pick a fight with him. "I'm so happy because I love Alice."

"L-l-love?" stuttered Julius. "What do you mean?" His anger began to rise.

"I always knew Alice was different. My feelings. . . they weren't the type of feelings you would have towards a cousin," said Gray. "I realized it was love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love," said Gray with a happy voice. Julius seemed pretty freaked out now. "That's why I came back. I want to go to high school with her and prove my love to her."

Julius slammed his glass cup to the wall. He was furious. "How can you love her? We're still family! You can't!" said Julius gritting his teeth together. All these mixed emotions began to swell inside of him and he couldn't control his feelings he subconsciously hid.

Gray stood up and was ready to throw a punch at him until a small banging noise came from upstairs.

"Alice!"

The two began to race each other up the stairs and found Alice at the doorway with a pillow in one hand while her other hand was rubbing her eyes. On the floor, the chair was toppled over and Boris was nowhere to be found.

"Alice, are you okay?" said Julius quickly rushing to her side. "Onii-chan… am I seeing a ghost? Is that Gray nii-san?" she asked sleepily.

Gray smiled. _She still remembers me. I think I still have a chance with her. _"Alice! Are you feeling better?" He gave a her a hug while Julius threw a daggered look at him. "

"When did you come back?" she asked.

"Just two days ago. My mother has permitted to complete my high school here in Japan," smiled Gray.

"Oh," said Alice. She was practically emotionless about it. Suddenly she began to cry. "What's wrong?" Gray didn't know what to do.

Alice converted back to a childish way and cried for Julius. Julius took her to her bed and tried to keep her quiet for she was crying loudly.

"What happened?" asked Gray.

"I told you already!" hissed Julius trying to calm Alice down. "She's adopted. She found out," said Julius, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gray couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. "Please go Gray," said Julius. "She's already under stress." Gray just sighed and left.

"Gray-chan is that you?" said Mrs. Monrey. "Stay, I was going to prepare snacks for you guys!"

"No it's fine oba-san. Alice isn't feeling well and I shouldn't be taking your hospitality like this," said Gray with a polite smile. Mrs. Monrey sighed and smiled back. "Well, please come by with your mother next time! I wish to speak to her again." "Yes oba-san. Thank you," said Gray, leaving the house.

**On Wednesday:**

"Alice, are you sure you want to go back to school?" asked Julius, being overprotective.

"I'm fine onii-chan. I think I can deal with it," said Alice with a small smile. Alice was bedridden for about a few days and came to accept her adoption. The young girl brushed her long brown-golden hair and slipped on her shoes. Julius followed after her and closed their front door.

"Alice! We missed you!" shouted the twins. They tackled her to the ground and gave her hugs. Alice giggled and just when she was about to hug them back, two strong arms lifted them up and off of Alice.

"You guys better watch what you're doing," said Julius with a cold glare. Peter was standing there as well holding Dee away from Alice.

"I don't get a hug Alice?" said Peter with cute eyes.

"No," said Julius, shoving Peter away. Julius took Alice's hand and guided her to her class, making sure she didn't fall or faint.

"I'm fine onii-chan, I'm fine," said Alice. "I'm really thankful to have a brother like you," she said with a soft voice. She hugged him and gently pushed him out of her class and waved him goodbye. All Julius could do was wave goodbye to her as a stinging pain pierced his heart.

The hallways were almost clear as the bell rang. Julius walked slowly and leaned against the wall. "Brother?" He gave a sigh and walked to class.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is a bit shaky... I'm trying to remember the plot haha xD I hope you guys liked this! I'll be updating more soon, probably next week since we have winter break coming up! Hmmm... school trip to Sapporo? :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	13. Let's Go Out on a Date!

**Seo Hyun here! :D Well, never mind about my new story…. I ended up shopping and hanging out with friends instead of working on this story and the new one xD I'll give this little hint if you want to read it: It'll be for La Corda D'oro and you'll possibly see babies again and transformations haha! ;D I started reading the manga and I found it to be pretty good (I play piano and violin so of course it appeals to me!) Most likely you'll see it next week when I'm more lively again. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Let's go out on a date!<p>

Alice waved goodbye to Julius and sat down next to Boris who was "sleeping". The boy obviously seemed upset because he didn't react to Alice's arrival nor did he notice her poking his head.

"Boris? Boris? Are you okay? Are you sick?" asked Alice as she poked her best friend's head. He just grunted and turned his head further away from Alice. "I'm not sick," he mumbled. He kept on remembering what had happened last week with Alice being adopted. His memories were re-running the scene when he kissed Alice in her sleep. Boris blushed and buried his head even further into his arms and the desk.

The bell rang once more and their homeroom teacher came in. Everyone stood up and bowed except for Boris, who was still in his own world thinking about Alice and the kiss.

"Psst! Boris! Wake up!" whispered the young girl. The homeroom teacher's footsteps began to approach Boris. "Boris! Wake up!" hissed Alice. Boris ignored her and continued "sleeping". Suddenly the pace of the homeroom teacher's shoes quickened and then—

_**WHACK!**_

"AIYA!" shouted Boris. He rubbed his reddish forehead and looked up at the teacher and blushed.

"Ara, Boris, we can't have you sleeping in class, no more than disrespecting me," said the middle aged lady. She pointed her ruler at the boy. "You better not do that again or you're going to have detention with me. Or how about a 'date'?" joked the teacher. Many of their classmates giggled and laughed, including Alice which made Boris sulk in his chair with embarrassment.

"I tried waking you up Boris," whispered Alice. "Just leave me alone," said Boris, hurting his good friend's feelings. Alice's smile turned into a frown and soon, she ignored Boris as well.

This went on until lunch break and Alice immediately walked out of the class to get fresh air. Boris pouted at first and realized that he just turned away the person he loves the most.

"I was just helping him!" said Alice as she talked to herself. She walked the down the hallways in an angry manner and walked into the courtyard. "I mean, I didn't do anything wrong did I? Wait… Is it because I'm adopted and he didn't know?" Alice pondered for a moment. "NO! We've been best friends since elementary… no…. even earlier in our music classes together!" Alice remembered her violin and walked back to her locker to grab the violin, which was in a red and black casing.

She walked back out to the courtyard and took a moment to breath. "It couldn't be because I'm adopted…" She rubbed her eyes and then put on a brave face. "I won't let this get to me!"

Alice walked across the courtyard into the Music and Arts building. She reserved a music room and went inside. The room was simple: soundproof, one baby grand piano, a few stools and chairs, and a window for sunlight.

"At least I can practice in silence," said Alice. She pulled out her violin which looked exquisite. Alice took a deep breath and started playing her favorite song, _Salut d'Amour. _She left the window a little bit open to allow the fresh breeze of air to come in.

Just before finishing she stopped playing and opened her eyes.

"Blood," she murmured. The young senior was standing at the window looking at Alice while holding a book in one hand.

"That was really lovely Alice," said Blood. He hopped into the room through the window and took a seat. Alice, still holding her violin, took caution of the senior. He was good looking, but had a strange personality.

"What do you need Blood?" said Alice.

"What? I can't listen in on your lovely playing?" said Blood with a smirk. Alice frowned. Using her violin bow, she pointed towards the window. "Get out and go read your book. I don't want you listening in on my playing."

Blood smiled and took her wrist gently and made her drop her bow. "Hey! That's delica—" and all of a sudden, Blood pushed Alice towards the wall. He pinned her down effectively and took her violin out of her hands and put it back into the case.

"I can't stay and listen?" said Blood trying to sound innocent. Alice started shaking and felt scared. "Please, leave me alone," said Alice. She wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Then, how about we go on a date?" suggested Blood. Alice opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you stupid?" said Alice. She blurted it out accidentally and wished she hadn't said that.

"Stupid?" repeated Blood. He violently grabbed her hair which made her wince. Alice expected him to slap her, but suddenly felt a kiss laid upon her lips. Alice felt her legs go numb. _No! I cannot give in to him! Help, help! Boris!_

Boris walked down the music hallway, trying to find Alice. "I should go and apologize to her…"

Unexpectedly, he found her room to find Blood kissing her and her struggling away from Blood. "Alice! Alice!" shouted Boris he opened the door and pushed Blood to the ground making Alice slump against the wall. She wiped her mouth and started crying.

"What did you do to Alice?" said Boris. He was angry and jealous. "Nothing, I just wanted to get to know Alice better by asking her out on a date," said Blood with a smile. Boris tried to punch Blood in the face, but missed. The handsome boy easily dodged it and just laughed. "You have no fighting skills," said Blood. Boris just got angrier but seeing Alice crying made him calm down.

"Just get out of here Blood," said Boris. "It'd be my pleasure to," said Blood. "I hope we can go out on our date Alice." Blood winked at her and hopped out of the window, disappearing with the wind.

Alice was still crying and wiping her lips, trying to "clean" herself from Blood's kiss. "Alice are you okay?" asked Boris. Alice moved away from Boris. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked. Boris hugged her and apologized. "No, I was just.. I was just in a bad mood. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Alice smiled and hugged him back. Boris helped her stand up a she wiped the dust off of her skirt. Alice picked up her bow and placed it back into the violin case. She carried the red and black case and walked with Boris back to class.

"So what date was Blood asking about?" said Boris, who was curious. Alice blushed. "Nothing. He's just being stupid and I don't want to go out with a pushy person like him," said Alice. Boris stopped suddenly. "Then, would you go out with me?" asked Boris. He realized what he just said and blushed. "Umm, you know as friends? A friendly date?" Boris blushed even more. Alice giggled and smiled. "How about we go on a date this Saturday? Just you and me to the carnival near the piers."

Boris smiled with delight. "I would be honored to take out the Ms. Lovely Alice to the carnival." Boris bowed which made Alice giggle.

Julius stared from the window, eyeing Boris suspiciously.

"Hey watcha looking at Julius?" asked Ace. He leaned towards the window and turned to Julius.

"Nothing," said Julius with a cold voice. He walked away and went back to his seat. Ace looked closer towards the ground and saw Alice and Boris laughing together.

"Ohhh, I see," said Ace with a clever grin. "It's Alice and Boris!"

Julius just frowned. A few squeals and giggles came from a group of 2nd year students who were looking at Ace and Julius. "Ace," said Julius. "Are you free this Saturday?" asked Julius. Ace smiled. "Aww! Does Juliet want to ask me out?" asked Ace with a cute voice. Julius punched him in the stomach. "Ouch! I was joking!"

"Nope, I just want to hang out with someone. You can come over to our house around 11 am. Alice should be home," said Julius.

"What do you mean?" asked Ace. "Oh, I'll be jogging around 10 am, so I might not be back in time, but Alice should be at home to open the door for you."

"Oh, okay then," smiled Ace. He felt like planning something dubious. Julius sighed and smiled. "Well, why don't we get something to eat?" Ace looked at him weirdly. "Is something wrong with you? You're smiling!"

"Nah, I just need to let go of some things," said Julius. He looked at Alice one more time before walking with Ace to the lunch stalls.

* * *

><p><strong>It feels soooo good to write fanfiction! (But I like reading more haha) xD How was the chapter? I felt pretty good about it... hmm... it seems like Julius is letting go of his feelings for Alice... or is he? maybe... muwahaahahah! I'm sad that school is coming soon... and so will the midterm exams... sigh... I hope I don't fail! Please look forward to reading the next chapter and my new story!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. Who Are You?

**Seo Hyun here! あけましておめでとうございます！新年快乐！Happy New Years! :D I hope you are all having a great time, wherever you guys may be! :) Because I am so happy and I've eaten my baozi, I shall present to you another chapter for Forbidden Kiss! And I've finally finished for the new story, but I'll present that later… hehehe… Well, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Who are you?<p>

_"How about we go on a date this Saturday? Just you and me to the carnival near the piers."_

_Boris smiled with delight. "I would be honored to take out the Ms. Lovely Alice to the carnival." Boris bowed which made Alice giggle._ Boris smiled to himself as he sat in class. He wasn't even paying attention to Ms. Watanabe's lecture. Alice was scribbling down notes quickly and turned to Boris, who's eyes never left Alice.

Alice smiled and wrote something down and passed it to him.

_What are you staring at Boris?_

Boris took his blue pen and replied. _I was staring at that wall behind you. It looks really nice!_

Alice read the note and turned towards the wall to find Boris laughing at her.

"Who's laughing in my class?" said Ms. Watanabe. She glared the two of them who stared at their notebooks, trying their best to suppress their laughs. The bell finally rang. It was afternoon break, just before cram school.

"I can't believe you almost got us in trouble Boris!" said Alice. She wacked him on the head and laughed. "Hey! That's not nice!" said Boris. He playfully pushed her, but accidently pushed her a bit too hard. Alice lost her balance only to find Peter holding her tightly in his arms.

"Alice! Are you okay?" said Peter with worried eyes. "You should stay away you delinquent!" Peter glared at Boris. "What? It was a joke! I didn't mean to push her that hard!" said Boris. Alice started to feel a bit dizzy under Peter's crushing hug. "Pete—" Peter only held Alice longer and soon the girl fainted. Boris and Peter continued to argue loudly until Gray happened to pass by.

"Alice?" Gray peered closely at the girl that Peter was holding. "Alice!" He took her arm and she immediately fell onto the ground. Gray tried to wake her up, but she only moaned.

"What were you guys thinking?" scolded Gray. He took Alice on his back and carried her like a pre-school student. _Woah, she's so light. _

"It's not my fault!" complained Boris. Gray glared at him _Hmph…another rival… _" Yes it is and please address me as your 'senpai', kouhai," said Gray in a cold manner. He carried Alice's limp body towards the nurse's office. Julius and Ace were walking around the corner and bumped into Gray along with Alice.

"Ouch, watch were you're—" and Julius stopped. "Gray? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to attend school next week?" He seemed a bit confused and saw the girl in Gray's arms. "Alice?"

Gray dragged Alice's body away from Julius. "I was taking her to the nurse's office. I think I can handle it myself." Ace looked at Gray suspiciously, but just smiled idiotically. "Well Juliet, we better find sensei and give her the class booklets before break ends," said Ace.

Julius ignored Ace and grabbed Gray by the collar. "What are you playing at Gray?" Gray smiled darkly. "Nothing. You should watch what you're doing Julius."

Julius let Gray go and walked off with Ace. Gray sighed once Julius was out of sight. Alice woke up and found herself lying on the floor. "Boris?"

Gray looked back and chuckled. "No, it's me Gray nii-san." Alice smiled and hugged him. "Gray nii-chan! I thought you were coming next week!" "Nah, I was able to enroll quicker than I thought it would be," said Gray smiling sheepishly. "Are you okay, can you stand?" asked Gray. He helped her up and Alice wiped the dust off her skirt once again (second time she was on the floor today).

"I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy. Peter's hugs can probably kill!" joked Alice. The two of them laughed. An awkward silence followed right after. "So, Alice," started off Gray. "I was wondering if we could hang out on Saturday. You know, catch up on things," said Gray, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable by calling it a "date".

Alice smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry, Gray nii-chan. I've got a date with Boris!" She said this proudly and smiled. Unfortunately Gray misunderstood. Alice was going on a date, but it was a friendly date. It was just a date for friends. But little Alice left this out. "A d-d-date with Boris?" stuttered Gray. It seems like he was too late. "Yup," replied Alice. "But Onii-chan will be having Ace over that day too, so you can probably hang out with them first," said Alice.

"Oh, I see," mumbled Gray. "Aw! Don't feel bad! We can hang out next week!" suggested Alice. Gray smiled and felt a spark of hope in his heart. "That sounds good Alice!" said Gray. "We should get going now, cram school will be starting soon," said Gray.

"It was nice seeing and talking to you Gray," said Alice. _I just hope he disregards my adoption. . ._ Alice shook her head and brushed off this strange feeling. Gray patted her head. "Yes, I'll see around then."

Alice skipped merrily down the hallway, but heard a voice. She stopped to listen.

_Alice, Alice! You don't belong here! You must leave, now! Before-_

Alice shivered. "What? I don't… belong? And before what?" said Alice. She looked around the hallways, but most people were in their classes or near the canteen. Alice frowned.

_LEAVE!_

Alice felt herself violently pushed to the ground and bruised her knee. "Ouch… who would do that?" asked Alice. She sat on the floor and rubbed her knee.

"Alice? Alice?" called out a voice. "Is that you?" It was Boris. He walked towards her and helped her up. "You okay? You look pale," said Boris with worried eyes. Alice frowned. "That wasn't funny Boris. What you said and did to me," accused the teal eyed girl.

"What? What did I say? I only called your name," said Boris. Alice knew when he would lie. And he wasn't telling a lie. "But… but I heard a voice," said Alice. "What? Are you going crazy?" joked Boris. He gave her a friendly punch in the arm. "But I'm not lying!" pouted Alice. She frowned again. Boris sighed. "Well, we should head back to class soon," said Boris.

"Okay," murmured Alice. She took a quick glance behind her and saw a shadowy figure before being dragged by Boris back to class.

_Who are you? _whispered the figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo! Mysterious ending! Hmm... who is Alice? I wonder why she was left behind at Julius's place that stormy night... xD This makes me excited! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was quick, so it wasn't that long, but I will try my best to make my next chapter longer! :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	15. Brother or Not

**Seo hyun here! Aren't I terrible for abandoning fan fiction for almost a month? T_T Sorry! Well, after that last update… I got lazy…. Then celebrated Chinese new years… and then had midterm exams haha… That's my excuses hehe! But here is an update and I will promise to update the new story I promised… it just seems a bit… boring… but for now, Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Brother or Not<p>

Alice shivered as the shadowy figure left the hallway. _Who was that? That's so freaky!_ Alice felt a cold sweat on her forehead and she quickly ran back to class. "Boris!" she unconsciously called out his name for no reason.

"Alice? What's wrong? You look pale," commented Boris. He leaned towards her and felt her forehead. "Do you have a fever?" he asked. Alice blushed and backed away. "N-n-no I'm fine," smiled Alice.

Alice looked out outside to find it raining hard. The bell rang and classes were finally over for the week. "Alice, let me take you-" then Boris was cut off by the class representative . "Yo, Boris! I need you to finish your application for baseball club! You didn't fill these parts out! Hurry up and turn it into Sensei before school closes," said the class representative in a brusque tone. Boris groaned and grabbed the paper. "Fine… Alice, can you wait for me?" asked Boris.

"I can wait… but are you coming out before 4 pm? I have to be home early today or else Onii-san will get mad at me," said Alice. She remembered how mad Julius was towards Gray and she didn't want to anger him even more.

"Oh, I see," said Boris, his face towards the ground. "Then, just go home first, I don't want you to get in trouble with Julius," said Boris. He smiled and gave her a hug. "See ya on Saturday Alice!"

"Bye Boris!" Alice waved him goodbye before gathering her things. She looked outside again. _It's still raining… I guess I'll have to make a run for it._ Alice carefully made her way down the stairs and dashed into the courtyards and into the streets quickly.

The rain poured hard on her and the rain soaked through her clothes and hair. Alice stood underneath a tiny shop to take a break. "Argh… at this point I will drown trying to run home…" muttered Alice.

"Wanna share?" asked a boy. His eye was covered by a small patch and his side bangs. His hair sort of glittered in the rain. "Share?" asked Alice. She looked up at the tall handsome boy. He was wearing a school uniform. _Hmm… it should be okay.. . he's also a student._

She looked at him again and the huge umbrella he was holding. "O-okay… but where are you headed to?" she asked.

"Oh I'm going to the Tome Train station," he said. "It's okay if you need to go to a different stop, I have an umbrella," he smiled. "I'm headed that way as well," replied Alice.

They silently walked down the streets, with the sound of the rain only filling in the gaps. To break the awkward silence the boy started talking. "So…what school are you from?" he asked. It was pretty obvious from her school uniform, but she still answered. "Umm...Heart Private Academy… and you?"

"Me? Um…I'm from Yume Private High School," he answered. Something felt awkward about the boy. He looked so familiar and had this strange aura around him. Alice sneezed before hearing a voice. "Do you know that guy?" the boy asked.

Alice turned around and saw a tall handsome boy running with an umbrella. As he got closer Alice could see the distinct hair and face…. Julius.

"Alice! Alice!"

"Onii-chan! I'm here!" shouted Alice. The young girl waved to the older brother, who rather looked pretty mad. "Alice! What are you doing with that boy?" he asked. Julius quickly pulled Alice over to his side. _Why does she have to attract so many guys?_

"Ah! It's okay, he didn't do anything, he was just taking me to the train station," said Alice. Julius ignored her and dragged her away. "I'm sorry! I'll see you around then?" said Alice. The boy just stared and waved her goodbye.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked the boy. It was too late. Julius had already dragged her home.

"Onii-chan," called Alice. "Wait." Julius continued dragging her home, even if she was getting wet from the rain. "Onii-chan," she called again. Julius didn't listen. Alice stopped. "JULIUS." He stopped. It was the first time he heard his name from her.

"Stop it! You're treating me like a child!" she screamed. "You're always taking me away from my friends! You've been treating me differently ever since I found out I'm adopted!"

"So what if I'm taking you away?" yelled Julius. "Does it matter? I still care for you!"

"No brother would do that! Look at Blood-senpai and Vivaldi nee-san!"

"Well, I'm not your brother!"

_(A/N tsk tsk! What a bad brother Julius…)_

Alice's eyes grew wide and realized the words he said. _"Well, I'm not your brother!"_ Her lower lip quivered and her hand balled into a fist. "Bye Julius," and with that, she ran off in the other direction. Julius just stood their dumbfounded, realizing the words he said. He dropped the umbrella and stood there in the rain.

Ace walked down the sidewalk with his umbrella and saw the navy-haired boy standing in the rain. From a distance he could see a girl running away. "Julius?" he peered at his friend.

"Julius~!" teased Ace. But Julius was frozen. Ace frowned, then smiled. "I'll get her for you!" He handed his umbrella to Julius and started running after Alice.

"A…lice?" Julius whispered.

"Alice! Slow down! You're running too fast!" shouted Ace. He ran after the girl who zoomed down the streets. "Slow down! You're gonna—"

"OWWW!" cried Alice. She slipped around the corner and twisted her ankle. "—fall," finished Ace. He jogged over to Alice and took a look at her ankle. "Go away! I don't need your help, especially if you're friends with Julius!"

"Julius?" Ace questioned. "Why are you calling him by his name?"

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" cried Alice. She sat in the rain and cried. "He doesn't want to be my brother, so I'll stop calling him 'onii-chan'," sobbed Alice. Ace sighed and picked her up gently. "And of course it has to be me," muttered Ace. Alice cried the whole way, getting loads of people staring at the two. Her cries also attracted an unlikely person: the boy who shared his umbrella.

He looked at the two and realized that it was the same girl he shared the umbrella with. He began following after the two.

"P-p-put me down Ace!" cried Alice. She was still crying, but had the nerve to order the older male around. "Not yet, princess," smiled Ace. They finally arrived at the gates of the house.

"Are you having fun?" asked Julius. He crept up behind the boy who was startled by Julius's appearance.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that," said the boy. "I can scare you if I want," retorted Julius. "Now, what are you doing in front of our house?"

"No-nothing," blushed the boy. "I just noticed your sister crying and being carried by some other guy," he mumbled.

"Leave," Julius's cold glare sent the boy away.

"Yo Julius! Where do I put Alice?" shouted Ace. "Just leave her on the couch," shouted Julius.

"Hmm…Alice," murmured the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? I feel a bit rusty.. and old.. xD Well, I hope I'll update soon! Any suggestions?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. Give Me a Break!

**Seo Hyun here! I've been gone for a while haven't I again? Argh… I need to stay more consistent with fan fiction xD Well, this chapter should be better than the last… I think…haha… I wish I had more money to pay for all my exam fees. :( Oh well, I should go job hunting soon…. Forget about what I said haha, let's do the lottery! (but I'm not 18 yet….) Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Give me a Break!<p>

Alice found herself in a haze and woke up groggily. She was home. _Argh… Ace brought me home…Where is he anyways? _ She stared at the ceiling and sighed, thinking about how complicated her life got. She stood up and found Julius and Ace talking in the kitchen. They seemed to be about something that was important. Before she could get their attention, she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Leave it Ace," said Julius. He was washing a pan while Ace just stood there and watched.

"Julius, it's going to happen sooner or later," said Ace with a mischievous smile. Alice listened, puzzled by what Ace meant. "Don't you love her?" asked Ace. "And you know that I mean by love—"Julius smacked Ace in the arm. "Be quiet! No one will ever know about it. I don't know what'll happen if I tell her like that," sighed Julius. "It's best if we stay as we are, 'brother and sister'," said Julius.

"Well, good luck with that," said Ace. He peered over and saw Alice her peeking through the doorway. "Hey Alice!" Alice jumped and bumped her head on the side of door.

She blushed. "Hi Ace… and Julius," she murmured. Julius's cheek showed off a small tint of pink, but he controlled himself. "I'm … I'm sorry Alice," he hugged her in apology. She hesitantly hugged him back. "No, I'm sorry, I should've just waited for you or Boris," said Alice.

"Aww! Isn't this touching?" said Ace, breaking the mood. Julius glared at his so called "friend". "Can I join?" Ace pounced on the two and hugged them, until the three of them were on the floor laughing. It was a long time since Alice felt happy. But, she felt a bit nervous, no, she felt exposed as she was on the floor with Julius and Ace.

_What does he mean by that way? Is Julius?_ Alice blushed tomato red as she realized what Ace meant. "I'm gonna change first!" squeaked Alice. She got off the floor and ran upstairs to her room.

"Geez, I only wanted to have some fun," laughed Ace. He stared at Julius who was smiling to himself. "Hey Juliet, I'll drop by tomorrow!" Julius's smile turned to a frown as he heard 'Juliet'. "Stupid knight," mumbled Ace.

The Next Day:

"Aliceee!" shouted Boris. He came into the house and took off his shoes. "Alice? Where are you?" shouted Boris. Julius came out from the kitchen in house clothes and frowned at the sight of Boris. "She's not here. What do you want Boris?" asked Julius. Boris's earing glistened in the sunlight as he turned to Julius. "She's going on a date with me," said Boris nonchalantly, trying to suppress his smile.

"Is that so?" asked Julius, gritting his teeth together. _Come on Julius, you don't want to make Alice upset again… especially when we just made up. _ "I'll call her," said Julius, his voice rigid as ice. Boris stared at Julius as the long haired boy dialed for his sister.

"Alice, Boris is here now," said Julius. Boris made faces at Julius, who scowled at the 16 year old boy.

"Oh! He's already there?" asked Alice. She balanced the grocery bags she was holding as she pulled her baby blue cellphone closer to her ear. "Tell Boris to wait in the living room, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay then, bye," said Julius as he hung up. "Boris. sit," said Julius in a stern tone. He didn't like the idea of Boris going on a "date" with Alice… all alone with her… Julius could feel the jealousy building up, but he calmed himself down.

"So, Julius, what do you think of Alice?" asked Boris. He sat down on the couch while playing around with the coasters sitting on the coffee table. Julius frowned. "What do you mean?" asked Julius.

"Do you—"Boris was cut off as Alice swung open the front door with an armful of groceries. "I'm back!" yelled Alice. "Here I'll help you Alice." Boris got up from his seat and took the rest of the groceries into the kitchen. "Is anything wrong Julius?" asked Alice. She looked up at her brother and felt a blush appear on her face. "Umm, I'll go help Boris," she left him in the living room.

Julius felt confused because Alice's reactions to him were strange. _So it's never going to go back to the brother and sister relationship… is it? _

"Julius! We're leaving," Alice grabbed Boris by the arms quickly and left the house.

"Hey Alice…." Alice walked pass by the flower shops and small stores. "Hey Alice…." The two of them crossed the street, paying no attention to the cars that speed behind them. "Alice!" shouted Boris. The girl finally stopped and she let go of Boris' arm.

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Boris. He looked at girl carefully.

"Nothing's wrong Boris, let's have some fun, 'kay?" said Alice in a cute voice. Boris blushed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we should ride the tea cup rides first!" Alice smiled and followed after the boy.

"So Juliet, you let her go?" asked Ace. He peered into the kitchen where Julius was fixing a few of his homemade clocks on the table. "I don't know," murmured Julius.

"She still loves you," smiled Ace. He tried teasing his friend, but nothing seemed to work. Ace just poked him in the arms. Julius took off his glasses and looked at Ace. "But she doesn't call me 'onii-san' anymore. She just says Julius. Even okaa-san noticed it," said Julius. "Arghh…why am I even telling you this?" asked Julius as he slapped his forehead.

"Because you LOVE me!" teased Ace. Julius punched Ace in the arm. "Shut up," said Julius smirking at his friend. "Hey… I have a plan that you might like," whispered Ace.

"That was so much Boris!" said Alice. She was holding a swirl of cotton candy in her right hand as her left hand was holding Boris's. Boris smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had fun! Why don't we go on the ferris wheel?" asked Boris. "Sure! Um… let me go to the bathroom first," said Alice. As soon as Alice left, Boris turned around and looked at three suspicious heads.

"Ace he's looking at us," whispered Gray. He wore brown wig and a beret, while Julius pulled all of his hair into a baseball cap. Ace wore a knight costume, looking like one of the people working at the carnival.

"Why did you bring him and why are we here?" asked Julius. He just sank even lower into his seat and tried to hide the embarrassment on his face. "Well, I thought it would be more fun with your love—" Julius cut him off with an icy glare. "I mean I thought it would be more fun with your lovely cousin," smiled Ace. Gray frowned and just shook his head. "I just can't believe Alice would go out with Boris."

"She's not going out with him," whispered Julius in a fierce tone. "It's a friend date…"

"Whatever you say," murmured Gray. Julius was about to drift off into sleep right before a certain somebody got his attention. "Blood…" the handsome boy was walking with the twins and Elliot towards the carousal. "I see another rival in— oof!" Ace held his stomach as Julius popped a vein and punched him in the stomach.

"I'm leaving," said Gray. It was not worth being caught by Alice and Boris. He would just have to find another way to bring Alice to him. As soon as he stood up, a scream filled the park.

"That's Alice!" Julius rushed over to the rest area that Boris and Alice were located. Boris was laughing and Alice was screaming, but tears of laughter came out. She was holding onto Boris as a freakish... funny looking panda-bear thingy approached the young "couple". Julius smackd his forehead. "Ohh. It seems like onii-chan is getting tense!" teased Ace.

"That's it, I'm leaving too," Julius said as he stomped away. He couldn't bear seeing Boris with Alice all the time; his heart was going crazy. When Alice opened her eyes from the tears of laughter, she caught a glimpse of Ace and Julius leaving in the opposite direction. "Hey Boris its-" Alice stopped talking when Blood appeared in front of the two.

"Oh, it seems like Miss Alice is on a date,"said Blood. He gave a seductive smile which made Alice shiver. Elliot's eyes turned worrisome as sparks began to fly between Blood and Boris...

* * *

><p><strong>FANFICTION! :) I love fanfiction! What a great way to avoid homework, take a break, and relax! ;D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I can feel something coming! hehehe... I'll be posting up my new story (no lies this time ahaha) by this Friday ;3 <strong>

**Thanks for Reading and please REVIEW ;D Bai bai~~**


	17. More Rivals

**Seo Hyun here! :D I finally posted my new story! Musical Transformations :) Take a look and review ;) hahaha. Well, I've gotten most of my homework done, so I'll another chapter for this! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: More Rivals…<p>

Blood smiled suavely at Boris who took Alice's hand into his own. "What are you doing here Blood?" asked Boris. "Oh, I see you forgot the honorifics," said Blood with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Boris, let's just go," whispered Alice. She didn't like being around Blood ever since the incident in the music room. "Leaving so soon Alice?" asked Blood. He moved up closely to her face, making her cheeks turn red. "Let's go Boris," said Alice firmly. She turned around with Boris and walked in the opposite direction before the twins spoke up.

"Alice-san!" said Dee. "You don't want hang out with us?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time but you always ignore us," said Dum in a cute voice. Alice stopped and looked at their cute pouting faces. _I'm not trying to ignore you…. only Blood… but you guys are always with him! _

Alice groaned. She didn't know what to do. It was hanging out with Blood, the twins, and Elliot, or just continuing her date with Boris, feeling a bit guilty. Guess what Alice chose?

"This is so much fun Alice!" said Dee. He spun the tea cup dangerously as Alice clung on the bars for dear life. Boris frowned because Alice sat between the twins. "We haven't been together like this for months!" said Dum with glee. He shot an evil smile to Boris who looked at them in disbelief. "And to think that we were friends," muttered Boris. "What was that?" said Blood. He sat across from Alice, but next to Boris in the tea cup. "Nothing that you need to know **senpai**," said Boris with disgust. It was already bad enough that their "date" got ruined, but now he had to hang out with these guys.

"Blood, shouldn't we be picking up White and Black-san soon?" asked Elliot. He and Blood walked behind the group since Alice didn't like either of them. "No," murmured Blood; his eyes were concentrated on the girl the entire time she was with them. Alice felt a cold sweat break out as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her from behind.

"We should be going soon Boris," said Alice. She looked at her two friends who were throwing cotton candy in each other's hair. "Hey Dee, Dum, I think Boris and I should be going soon. It's getting late," said Alice in an apologetic voice. "Aw, we had fun Alice!" said the twins.

"Let's go Alice," said Boris in a childish tone. He was already dying from sharing Alice with the others. "Wait, one more thing," said Dum. "Alice, come closer," said Dee.

"Huh?" The twins gave her small peck on each of her cheeks. Alice blushed as they did this. "Bye Alice!" said Dee. "Gotta run now!" said Dum. The two ran away as Blood chased after them. "Wait for me!" cried Elliot. Alice touched both of her cheeks, which were still tingling. Boris frowned even more. "Alice," he said. Before he continued talking he just left. "Boris?" Alice walked after him. "Boris! Come back! What're you doing?" asked Alice.

When Alice tried to grab his arm, he violently shoved her off, leaving her in shock. "Boris?"

"Leave me along Alice, I don't want to be friends with you," said Boris. Alice stared at him with confusion and felt a few tears run down her cheeks. "What?" Boris felt himself shake as he said, "I don't want to be friends!" With that, Boris ran off and left Alice crying.

A small crowd formed around the two and saw the "breakup". "Oh, how pitiful," murmured this woman. "That's too bad," said another couple who looked at her with sympathy. Alice felt her cheeks turn a bit red as she stood there crying. Then a little boy came up to her. "Onee-san, are you okay? Where did your boyfriend go?" Alice started crying even more.

"I'm right here," said a deep voice. The boy smiled. "See! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Who?" Alice turned around and saw White, his ruby eyes looking at her watery teal eyes. "Hey Alice!" Alice hugged him and cried even more. Annoyingly, the crowd was still there and made "Aww" noises and finally dispersed when the two walked away to a more private area.

"What happened?" asked White. Alice blew her nose and wiped her eyes bit. "Nothing happened," said Alice with a small pout. White couldn't help it and found it to be cute. He caught himself from blushing and coughed. "Then why were you crying?" He held her small petite hands. _Who knew she was cute? I wonder what Julius would feel about this_, thought White. He smiled a little bit to himself.

"Can you take me home?" asked Alice, avoiding the question White asked. "Sure." He held her hand the entire way to the train station and on the train as well. Alice felt a bit flustered, but she didn't mind it at all. "What were you doing there White?" asked Alice, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh, Blood was supposed to drive me to the park to help out Black, but he forgot," said White with a slight frown. "Black was there too?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, he works part-time at the amusement park as…" White broke off in laughter. "He works as what?" asked Alice, trying to suppress her smile. "I'm not supposed to tell," said White, still laughing. "Come on! Tell me! Please! I won't tell," said Alice. She pleaded him as he continued laughing to himself. She even tickled him to make him laugh harder. People stared at them on the train and the two sent out apologies as they walked out.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said White. He wiped his eyes and looked directly into hers. _Hm…should i? It would definitely piss off Julius…_ "But on one condition," continued White. "You have to close your eyes."

"Why?" protested Alice.

"Just close them," said White. He gave a mischievous smile as Alice closed her eyes.

Ba-dump

Alice felt something soft press against her lips for a few seconds before it let go. Alice opened her eyes again and White was gone. She blushed and touched her lips.

_First a kiss from Blood…then from the twins… and now White?_

Alice knew something was wrong…she looked around and saw a figure. "Hello?" whispered Alice. She started to feel a bit scared. "White?"

"Alice, I told you already that you don't belong here," said the figure. He pulled off his hood.

"!"

* * *

><p><strong>another mysterious ending hehehe :) everyone kept messaging or reviewing me to put the jokers in there! i almost forgot about them! there's so many HnKnA characters xD Forgive me if I haven't been concentrating that much on some of the characters. (anyways, this is a JuliusxAlice fanfic) hehe :D Well, any suggestions? <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please...REVIEW! :D**


	18. The Field Trip

**Seo Hyun here! I haven't been here for such a long time… I am reading fan fiction, but I've been so lazy to write! After trying one chapter for Musical Transformations, I got lazy and now spring break is coming! I'm so excited! :) Let me express my happiness to all of you with this chapter! Please enjoy! P.S. happy early birthday to the anonymous reviewer (b-day on April 9th) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Field Trip<p>

Alice looked at the weird man in the hooded cloak and stared. "Who are you? Why're following me?" She backed against her house gate. The figure took off his hood and frowned. "Alice?" It was Nightmare; his eye patch became more visible and he stepped towards the girl.

Alice brushed her hair away and started opening the house gate. "Nightmare, if you're trying to scare me by stalking, go away. It's bothering me." Alice relaxed and walked away from the hooded boy. "No Alice! I'm serious you're—" Suddenly, Nightmare collapsed and fell against the house gate.

"Nightmare!" Alice dropped her bag and bent over to the Nightmare. "Nightmare, Nightmare! Are you okay?" Alice tried propping him up against the house gate, but it didn't work. He ended vomiting blood on Alice and falling back down. "EEKK!" The blood made her nauseous and she screamed. Julius ran out of the house. "Alice! Are you okay?"

"No! Just call 911!" She scooted away from Nightmare who started forming a pool of blood. Julius pulled Alice up, holding her hand tightly. "Alice…"

Alice leaned in a bit and looked at Julius. She blushed and let go of his hand. "I can stand by myself Julius. I'm going inside to clean my blouse," said Alice. She rushed inside and left Julius with the bleeding boy. Julius sighed. "I can't control my feelings… I'm going to explode if I hold it in any longer," muttered Julius.

"Show her your feelings," coughed Nightmare. Julius, startled, backed away from Nightmare who leaned against the gate with blood running down his shirt. "He-hey, you should stay still. You're still bleeding!" Julius tried to help, but Nightmare just shooed him away. "I'm fine. This happens all the time. Anyways, back to your feelings. Just tell her how you feel. "

"No way!" Julius said in disgust. "It's bad enough we're brother and sister. I can't…I can't do that to her!"

"But you guys are adopted," said Nightmare. "You should claim her before her real family comes."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch out… know your friends and enemies," said Nightmare. He smiled and just like that, vanished. Julius stood dumbfound with his mouth open. Alice walked towards Julius, wearing a new shirt. "Julius, what happened to Nightmare?"

"He's… He's gone," murmured Julius. Alice frowned, but then relaxed. "Fine."

_I can't tell her how I feel…She knows she's adopted and I've already hurt her…I should just stay away…_Julius sighed as he sat on his bed. He looked to his side and memories of younger Alice came. He remembered the times she would sleep next to him in bed and how he would always tell her stories to help her sleep. "Alice…"

"Okaa-san! We're going!" Alice shouted.

"Have a safe trip Alice-chan! Julius-chan, treat your sister nicely," threatened Mrs. Monrey. Alice blushed a bit and left the house before Julius could even put his shoes on. "Make sure nothing bad happens to her okay?" said Mrs. Monrey. She gave a small kiss on his forehead before letting him follow after Alice.

"Alice! Slow down!" Julius walked faster as she zoomed past the houses. "No, I'm meeting Gray and White." Julius clenched his fists tightly. "I'm their friends, too. So, there's no need to rush Alice."

Alice just walked even faster until they finally met with Gray and White. "Hi Gray nii-chan and White!" She waved to them with a cheery smile unlike Julius, who was frowning heavily. "Hey Alice! What happened to you Julius?" snickered Gray. Julius just frowned and stared at the mailbox across the street. "Leave him be Gray nii-chan. He's just in a sour mood," said Alice.

Gray sighed. _I wish she would call me by my name… Just my name. _"Ready to go?" said White. "Ready!" said Gray and Alice. Julius grunted. The high school section of the school was going on a field trip to Okinawa. It was their spring break (yay) and they were going to stay in Okinawa for about five days. Alice felt bitter about what happened to her and Boris so she stuck to White and Gray. And of course, she did her best to avoid Blood, even if it meant avoiding Dee and Dum.

"So, how's it going?" said White. He bumped Alice in the arm, making her smile. Ever since White kissed Alice, he felt closer to her. Alice blushed. "Nothing much," she replied. Alice giggled (ugh that makes me sick, but yes she giggled) and smiled at White. A few students whispered. "I hear d that their going out, " said one girl. "Are you sure?" said the other girl. "I'm sure! Their always together and I heard that White's close to Julius, so he must be fine with White dating Alice!" The girls smiled and continued with their gossip. Julius sneered at White, who was using his charming personality to win Alice over.

"Aww, look at Alice!" said Ace with a goofy grin. "It's too bad that White's with Alice. That could've been –oof!" Ace held his stomach as Julius gave a punch. "That's not nice Juliet! If you want to be with her, use your own charms when we arrive in Okinawa!" Julius raised an eyebrow, taking consideration of the advice his best friend was giving him. "Win her over you mean?"

"Yeah! Come on! Bring out the bad boy side of you!" teased Ace. "I think I've used enough of that," said Julius. "No! You only used your 'brotherly instincts'. You need to treat Alice not as a sister or close friend, but as a woman," said Ace. "A woman?" said Julius. He looked at Alice and White. White stood closely to Alice and was flirting with her. "A woman…" murmured Julius. Ace looked at his friend with worried eyes.

"Yes, a woman Julius; if you do know what a woman is," said Ace. He gave a lovey dovey look to Julius who punched Ace once more and walked off with his baggage towards the bus. Julius smiled to himself. It was unusual for him to smile, which made a few girls stare at him. Julius ignored them. _Alice, I love you. I will show you who I am; not as a brother but as me._

* * *

><p><strong>Yesss! Progress is being made with Julius and Alice! I want to speed this up... It felt a bit slow and no progress was really made.. except for Alice fighting with Julius. (You need some fights to progress though hehe) :) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will be coming out with new fanfiction stories soon! Just wait and read! ;D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	19. Support

**Seo Hyun here! I am such a lazy person haha xD Well, as long as I get to update it's all cool ;) And thanks to everyone who's following or reading my fan fiction stories… It makes me happy yet…I'm really starting to get depressed here -_- school is going to start in about two weeks! I really don't want to go back to school! I wish summer would last forever :) Well, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Support<p>

Julius really wanted to slap Ace upside the head for the rest of their trip, but he had to restrain himself in front of the teachers. In the end, Alice decided to site next to White, who in return asked her out on a "date". Technically, it was a just a nice walk at the boardwalk, but still, Julius couldn't help to think that it was a date. "Julius, get up!" Ace shouted into the poor boy's ear. "We're the last ones on the bus; now get up before Alice gets away!" As soon as Julius heard Alice's name, he got up.

"Haha! Look at how fast you woke up Julius!"

"Arghh… Ace!" Julius popped a vein as he bashed Ace on the head. He looked outside the bus and almost everyone was at the hotel except for a few teachers and students wandering about. Julius sighed. He wondered how he was going to win Alice's heart considering that they were "siblings" and how almost every guy he knew had a crush on her. Of course it wouldn't be that easy to show his love towards her.

Forgetting about his plans to win Alice, he asked the teacher who he was sharing his hotel room with.

"Oh, Julius, you'll be sharing a room with…. let me see," the teacher took out his clipboard and looked at the long list. "You'll be sharing a room with…. White! You guys are on the fifth floor in room 544, which is where all the vending machines are located." Julius paled. _I'm sharing a room with a rival? Why can't god make my life simpler and easier?_

Julius went into the elevator pressing the button with the number five. "544… 544… found it," He fumbled with the hotel card for a moment before opening the door to none other than White. "Hey what's up Julius?" White gave a friendly smile before putting some of his stuff away into the drawers. "If you don't mind, I took the bed next to the window. I really love the view here," said White.

"I don't mind," said Julius. He felt a bit nervous around this boy and just wanted to find Alice. "Aren't you and Alice siblings?" White asked out of the blue.

"Um yeah… shouldn't you know this already?" Julius knew White wasn't that dumb. They knew each other since they were in elementary! "I'm just making sure… because the way I see it, it doesn't seem like you guys act that siblings… lately," said White.

"And by that, what do you mean?" Julius could feel his blood boiling. "I mean, I heard from a little bee that you and Alice are not siblings; that Alice is your adopted sister, am I correct?" Julius stiffened at the statement that White made.

"That idiot!" Once he was out of this room, Julius planned to punch Gray and Ace. He knew that one of the told White… but Julius betted that it was most likely Ace.

"So I am right… I see… The way you look at her, it doesn't look like you care for her as a sibling."

"I-I…" Julius started stuttering and turning a bit red. He wondered to himself, thinking if he was that obvious with his feelings towards Alice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else," smiled White. "I support you and your feelings towards Alice."

"What?!" Julius was shocked. "I mean, we've known each other since we were little, why shouldn't I support a good friend?" said White.

"I… I don't know…. I…"

"You can't trust me?" White smiled again. "Well, I understand that I gave her a kiss, but she was too adorable and I see that you're pretty jealous about me going out for a walk with Alice, but it's nothing more than walk."

"I'm not jealous!" Julius blushed. "I'm just… worried about her…wait… you kissed her?!"

"Now now, Julius! It was a friendly kiss! Not a loving one!" Julius fumed until a voice interrupted them.

"Aww! How cute!" White and Julius both gave a startled look and walked towards the window and found Ace dangling from the side. "I want to hear more!"

Julius frowned again and opened the window. "You're dead meat…" deadpanned Julius. He was about to crush Ace's fingers one by one, so he would fall, but White prevented that from happening. "Hey, don't be such a grumpy old man Julius," White joked. He helped Ace through the window and let them into their room. "I'm not grumpy; I'm just frustrated with everything!"

"It's okay! This is just a phase! You'll get through it!"

"But me and Alice… Our situation isn't like any normal lovers situation…."

"He really does care for Alice," whispered White to Ace. "Yep, he does…. Which is why I want to hook them up as soon as possible so they can produce a baby named Ace Junior for me!" grinned Ace; Julius heard the last part and punched Ace in the stomach. "A baby named after you? In your dreams!" White laughed as the two quarreled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Hey Alice! Let's go explore for a bit!" Gray caught up to Alice who was walking out of the lobby. "Oh hey Gray nii-san! Explore?"

"Yeah! I heard there's a really nice spot where you can find pretty seashells."

Alice looked at her watch. "I'm not sure… I promised White that I would…" Just as she said that, her text alarm went off. "Oh one moment," Alice looked down at the screen.

_Hey, I'm not feeling so well after that bus ride. I don't think I can meet up with you right now. How about we meet later tonight at 7 pm after dinner?_

Alice looked up at Gray and then back at her text. "On second thoughts, let's go explore together!" Gray's heart soared as she accepted his invitation. From a distance, Peter was hiding behind the pillar listening to their conversation. "Arghh… Gray's interrupting my plans!"

"What plans?" Boris crept up behind Peter with a mischievous face. "No-nothing!" Peter fell backwards. "Are you thinking about going after Alice?"

"No! Wait yes! I'm… nevermind!" Peter ran away. Boris sighed. _It's a good thing that I decided to let go of Alice…but I just can't believe that she would look at __**him **__that way…_

"So Alice," started Gray. Alice licked the strawberry ice cream she was holding in her hand. "Are you currently dating anybody right now?" Alice choked and coughed on her ice cream she just swallowed. Gray, being a gentleman held her ice cream and patted her back. "Are you okay Alice?"

"I'm fine Gray nii-san. I'm just a bit surprised that you would ask me something like that," said Alice, her face slightly red from coughing and red from embarrassment. "Well, you were with White-san… and I just couldn't help but think that you two were dating," mumbled Gray.

"Dating? No! We are not dating! We're just friends!" blushed Alice. She still remembered that kiss from White, but it wasn't a kiss she hoped for. "Oh I see," said Gray. "So you really aren't seeing anyone right now?"

For a moment Julius popped into her mind, but she pushed those thoughts away. "No… what about you Gray nii-san? Have a crush on anyone right now?" teased Alice.

"In fact, I do have crush on someone. For almost ten years now," said Gray with much embarrassment on his face. Alice gasped. The only person she and Gray knew for almost ten years was Vivaldi. Unless… Gray looked at guys in that way.

"May I ask who it is?" Alice nervously played with her fingers. They both reached the part of the beach where it was quite peaceful, with no one around.

"It's… it's you Alice," said Gray, who was blushing. "Huh?" Alice felt confused for a moment. Gray couldn't control himself and bent down to Alice's height giving her a passionate kiss.

Alice was stiff at first, but responded and kissed him back just as passionately. As they were kissing, Alice felt a pang of disappointment and regret with what she was doing. She thought of Julius and suddenly broke the kiss, pushing Gray away. Panting, she blushed and started crying. "I'm sorry Gray… I don't think I can do this."

Gray ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He knew it would come down this. It was time to give up. "I knew this would happen… I just hope that now you can see your true feelings," Gray softly whispered. He gave Alice a hug and walked away, leaving Alice alone with her feelings.

"But, that was the first time I heard her say my name and just my name," Gray said to himself. He wiped his face and looked at the sky with a hint of sadness in his eyes before walking again. "Well, I better find my stupid cousin before he makes any more mistakes." With a friendly smile, he stood tall and shot flirty looks at girls, letting go of his feelings for Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! So it turns out White doesn't like Alice, only as a friend (I'll be explaining that kiss in another chapter), Boris decides to support Alice and her feelings (another explanation in another chapter later) and Gray finally lets go of Alice, deciding to help Julius! what a turn of events (more like I'm not suited to writing long fan fics haha). xD But, what does Nightmare mean about knowing who his friends and enemies are? What will Blood do to get to Alice? And what about poor Peter? Will he get anything out of this? hahah xD Tune in to the next chapter of Forbidden Kiss, Chapter 20: Mutual Feelings!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	20. Miss and Kiss

**Seo Hyun here! :D Sorry for the late update, I just got settled in with school…. Yep…. Still gotta study ;) Funny story: I was getting contacts earlier this week and my doctor (or whatever an eye specialist is) kept laughing at my eyes -_-…. Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I can't fit contacts into my eyes! (Even though they are so tiny!) Anyways… it took me FOREVER to put them in but I was able to it…XD Okay, back on track! I will be updating Tweenage Days this week! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Miss and Kiss<p>

Gray smiled brightly as he entered the hotel. He found Ace and Julius talking while Peter was sitting in his own corner. "Hey there pal!" It was really strange... A bit too strange...

"Ew, what's wrong with Gray?" said Peter. He noticed that the boy was too happy and shooting too many flirty looks to the girls who were in the hotel lobby. "I dunno, maybe something good happened to him," smiled Ace. He gave Julius a stare, but he didn't budge. "I'm going up to my room," muttered Julius. He was curious to see what response Alice gave to Gray, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

_I can't control myself anymore… Everything seems so messed up and there's nothing I can do about it!_

* * *

><p>Peter sat in the lobby and sighed. "I wish Alice would speak to me… she never accepts my hugs or my offers to go on a date." He scratched his head and stood up, only to accidentally bump into a young woman in her twenties.<p>

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry!" said the woman. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar. She had the same dazzling teal eyes as Alice and slightly darker shade of brown curly hair. "Alice?" Peter covered his mouth. "Alice?" the woman looked nervous and shook her head. "Do you know Alice?"

"Which Alice?" Peter tried to confuse the woman because she was stranger. Who knew if this woman was psychopathic killer on the loose. "Alice Liddell! She's my younger sister," said the woman. She looked desperate and tears were threatening to spill. Peter gulped. "Um, yeah, I know who Alice Monrey is. She goes to my school...Why are you asking me this?"

The woman started crying loudly and everyone in the lobby was staring at the pair. "Um wait! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to say anything….mean...?" Peter himself was confused and had no idea why this woman was crying. He observed her face more closely and she resembled Alice greatly. Before he could ask her more about Alice, out of nowhere, a man and younger girl in her early teens approached them. "Lorina? What happened and who is this young man?" The man looked a bit angry and his cheeks grew a bit red. "Um, you see, this isn't what it seems like," Peter frantically explained, trying to keep the man from getting angrier.

"Father, he knows where Alice is!" cried the woman, saving Peter from ultimate shame and a beating by the father. "Our Alice?" asked the Father. Peter's eyes grew wide and he realized what he just discovered.

* * *

><p>Julius lay on his bed thinking of all the ways he could get Alice out of his mind. It's strange for Julius to feel love towards Alice as man when they lived together since they were young. He tried so hard to think of her as only a sister, but knowing that she's adopted and not blood related made things even more complicated.<p>

*Click*

Julius heard the hotel door creak open. "Ace?" No response came from the door. "Ace, stop joking around, I'm not in the mood—" Alice bowed her head. "Oh, sorry onii-san… I didn't mean to bother you…"

Julius sat up immediately. "No! It's fine! You can come in," blushed Julius. He sat up on his bed as Alice came towards him and lay next to him. A long silence ensued right after. "So, anything wrong?" Julius asked. It was his duty as a brother to make sure his 'sister' was okay. Alice didn't respond. She kept her back against him and she stared out at the window. "Alice…"

"Don't say my name," cried Alice. Fresh tears came out from her eyes and her whole body started trembling. Julius's heart started beating faster. "I-I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Julius never liked it when Alice cried. He never knew what to do. He tried to touch her arm, but she pulled back. Something just cracked in Julius. "Why are pulling back? If you were going to cry in my room, why did you even come?" He was furious. His feelings were overflowing and it was killing him that Alice wouldn't open up to him. "You've been avoiding this whole time and you don't talk to me anymore!"

Julius pulled her up and made her face him. Alice blushed turned her tear-streaked face away. "I can't look at you…"

"What?"

"I said I can't look at you!" Alice turned away and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "It's too embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"My heart beats faster every time I look at your face. I couldn't even hold a conversation properly with Gray-nii. And I don't—" Julius pulled Alice in for a sweet kiss. His move startled Alice at first, but she relaxed as the kiss became more natural. Julius was gentle and made sure he didn't scare Alice. Slowly, the two became more passionate and the kiss deepened. Julius pushed Alice onto the bed and gave a small kisses towards her neck. Things were really getting out of control.

Alice fell hard for Julius ever since she could remember. She tried to keep her own feelings under control because they were "family". She had no idea that he felt this way towards her. Only when the hard, cold truth hit Alice, she pushed Julius away. Julius stopped and both looked at each with flushed faces. Alice was still underneath Julius, who was on top of her. "This is wrong," mumbled Alice. She climbed out from underneath and sat the edge of the bed. "We're family…. We can't do this to each other," cried Alice. Julius gave a hug from behind and held her tightly. "Please don't go…I… I love you." Those three words made Alice freeze.

"I don't know when it started, but I will always love you Alice and not in a brotherly way." It was bold move that Julius made. Alice gave a big sigh and pulled Julius's arms off. "I… I can't do this." With that, Alice dashed out of the room leaving a frustrated Julius by himself. Ace peeked from the door and looked at his best friend. He knew it wasn't the time to be joking.

"Anything I can do for you?" It was weird for Ace to be kind, but at moments like these it sort of made the situation less bad than it could be. "I messed up…"

"Julius?" Ace walked towards the bed and found tear drops coming down from Julius's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you."<em>

Those three words made Alice's heart flutter. No, flutter is an understatement. It made her soar and fly like a bird in the springtime. Her heart was still racing and she ran towards the empty stairwell of the hotel. She wiped her tears and caught her breath. She couldn't love him. It was too late anyways. She's considered to be a Monrey, so they are related in that way. Alice slowly slid down and covered her face sobbing. Never in her life had she felt this way towards anyone.

Love is probably the most difficult feeling that people deal with. And it's definitely not going to be easy for the two if they got together.

Boris casually walked down the hallway looking for something to do. It's been about an hour since he messed around with Dee and Dum, and even longer since he met up with Alice. It dawned on Boris that he hasn't seen Alice all day. "Maybe I should call her…"

Alice buried her face into her hands and sat on the ground of the stairwell.

*Ring, ring!*

Her cellphone scared her and almost caused her to bump her head against the fire extinguisher that hung right above her head. "He-hello?" she croaked. Her voice was hoarse from crying too much. "Alice? Are you alright?"

She knew she couldn't hide it from her good friend. "No, I'm not alright. Can I talk to you?" said Alice, as fresh tears blurred her vision. "I'll come to you. Where are you at?"

"The stairwell at the end of the sixth floor," said Alice. "Don't move, I'm coming to get you," shouted Boris. He knew he had to deal with Julius. All those years he's been with her, she's always looked at Julius differently and from the start of the trip, he had a bad feeling about the two.

* * *

><p>"Father it's definitely her! He said her last name was Monrey!" cried Lorina. "That was where mother gave Alice!" She paced around the room while her younger sister, Edith, looked confusingly at her sister.<p>

"We'll make sure it's her. We need to pull out some records before visiting her school," said Mr. Liddell. "It's been so long since that incident," he sighed. Lorina hugged her father. He knew how much he missed Alice and her mother, who passed away about two years ago.

"Don't worry, we'll bring her home for good this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh! A cliff hanger! :D I realized that it's been one year since I've published this fan fiction... happy one year annivesary Forbidden Kiss! xD Haha! Well, more things will be unraveling as the story progresses... Maybe I should've rushed things earlier... hmm... Anyways...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	21. Revelations

**OH WOW…. It's been almost one year since I've logged back into this account? I didn't forget it, but it's more like life is moving wayyy to fast and I'm falling asleep too late every night. But, I have so many new stories to give to you guys and I thought that I should update all my original stories first :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter…. Considering the story is almost coming to a close… ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Revelations<p>

Alice's sobs slowly died down as she sat in the stairwell. It's been about five minutes since Boris called and no one has come yet. _Maybe I overreacted towards Julius… But isn't it wrong to love someone who's your own family. But he isn't my real brother… I'm adopted…_

These thoughts brought her in circles and answers turned into questions and slowly consumed her energy. Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds and next thing she hears is the stairwell door banging open.

"ALICE!" Boris slammed the door open and as soon as he did that, he saw Alice sitting in the corner.

"Hey Boris," sniffled Alice. She tried to give her best smile, but small droplets of tears fell down her face.

"Alice!" Boris said her name again and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were hurt.. Wait… are you hurt?" He let her go for a moment to check her physical being and then looked her in the eye. "Are you crying because of him?" Boris already knew. Alice chuckled and gave a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah.. . I guess I can't deny my feelings anymore… It's so hard to hold them back, but I just can't," said Alice. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You know I'm adopted, don't you Boris?" Alice's face turned serious. Boris sighed and scratched his head. "Well… yeah… I kind of figured it out, especially with how Julius felt about you."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two of them sat next to each other on the stairwell floor. Alice then broke that silence. "Hey, can I rest my head on your shoulder?" Boris blushed. "What?"

Alice sighed. "I said, can I rest my head on your shoulder? All this crying has made me feel really tired." Without letting Boris answer, Alice rested her head and closed her eyes. After ten minutes or so, Boris felt her body relax.

"Alice?" Boris poked her cheek. She was fast asleep. Her hair gently cascaded down her face and her legs were stretched out instead of cross-legged like earlier. In other words, she looked innocent and adorable in Boris's eyes.

_What am I going to do? I'm a love struck guy with one sided feelings for this girl… _Boris breathed in and out and leaned a bit more towards Alice. "Alice, I never got to tell you this, but I really did like you… But my 'like' for you is probably not as strong as Julius's 'love' for you," murmured Boris. He took her hand and gently rubbed it. "Alice, why did it have to be Julius?" Boris then closed his eyes and joined Alice in sleep.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room…<p>

"I'm so stupid Ace…" Julius rubbed the tears out of his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "I'm so stupid…." He kept repeating the same words and Ace closed the hotel room door.

"Julius… I'm sorry man…" Ace tried to comfort his best friend. Only in times like this would Ace be kind and understanding. "What did you do? Did she accept you?"

Julius covered his eyes with his arms and finally sat up and looked at Ace. "No… she ran away from me." Ace sat next to Julius and patted his back. "I think she has a good reason to feel that way," said Ace. Julius froze for a moment and looked at Ace as if he was crazy (Well, Ace is crazy 99% of the time). "What?"

"I mean… it's like how you felt right? You're her 'older brother' and it seems wrong to be in love with your 'younger sister'," answered Ace. "Did you ever consider how she felt?" Ace asked. Julius thought for a moment. He never actually did. It was always about how he thought about her. Did she love him back like he did?

No. He was sure that she loved him, but what about their current relationship as siblings?

"I… I guess I never did," said Julius. Ace shook his head and patted Julius's back. "Gah, I'm so stupid!" said Julius for nth time. "Well, you should probably fix this after the trip. It's gotten way out of hand to fix in just one day," said Ace with a smile. He got up and started walking towards the door before Julius threw his slipper at Ace's back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ace rubbed his back. "Thanks Ace," said Julius, giving a big smile.

"No problem and good luck!"

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o'clock at night before Boris woke up. "Woah, how long was I out?" Boris yawned and remembered he was with Alice. He looked to his left and she was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Boris couldn't help but smile and he carefully brushed her hair out of her face.<p>

"Mmm," Alice stirred in her sleep. "Oops!" Boris retracted his hand. Alice stretched her arms out and gave a big yawn. "Wow! I haven't felt this well rested for days!" Alice sat up and Boris suddenly felt sad as he felt her get off of his shoulder.

"You okay Alice?" Boris looked at her with worrying eyes.

Alice gave a sweet smile. "I never felt better. I—" suddenly her stomach growled. The two teenagers looked at each other before letting out bursts of laughter.

Boris poked her in the stomach as Alice continued laughing. "Maybe we should get something to eat before we get back to our rooms," said Boris. He stood up and offered Alice a hand. "I really want to have snow crabs," said Alice. She took Boris's hand and held onto it, making Boris's cheeks go a bit pink. "S-snow crabs? Sure! There's a restaurant nearby the hotel," said Boris.

"I hope we have enough time, it's already 9:15 p.m.," said Alice. Tomorrow they were leaving at ten in the morning and were going back home.

"Naw, we'll have enough time, c'mon!" Boris smiled and yanked Alice's hand towards the stairwell exit.

The two of them entered the hotel lobby holding hands. "Um Alice, do you still want to keep holding hands?" asked Boris.

Alice looked at him. "Yeah, it kind of reminds of the times with…" stopped talking and changed the subject. "Hey, why don't we grab some of those brochures, they might have some good suggestions on other places we can go after dinner," said Alice. "This way!" Alice forced a smile and laughed. Boris sighed and went along with it as well.

"Hey slow down!" Boris shouted as Alice went ahead to the front desk.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Boris and laughed. As she turned around, she accidently bumped in a young woman. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Alice said and she bowed immediately. Boris walked up from behind and bowed as well. "Alice, I told you to watch where you were going!" Alice smiled sheepishly and bowed again to the young woman. "I'm sorry!" Boris took Alice's hand and they both walked out of the hotel.

"Alice?" Lorina looked at the two of them as they left the hotel. "Alice Monrey?"

Lorina finally realized the girl who bumped into her. "Alice, wait!" Lorina cried out her name and ran after her. As Lorina was running out of the hotel, Julius noticed her shouting Alice's name. He was coming from his room to find Alice, but couldn't find her.

"Alice? Are you looking for Alice?" But it was too late. Lorina already went out of the hotel looking for Alice. Julius became curious and remembered it was the same young woman he saw in the lobby earlier in the trip.

"Alice I found you!" Julius saw Lorina hugging Alice, who was shocked, tightly in the middle of the sidewalk and Boris was standing off to the side, just as shocked as Alice.

"Excuse me?!" Alice wasn't sure what to do and didn't want to be rude. "Do I know you?" Lorina finally let Alice go and tears were streaming down her face. "It's me, Lorina! I'm so sorry! No! We're all so sorry!" Lorina couldn't keep her composure and just started sobbing even harder.

"Alice, what's going on?" Julius approached the three. For a moment, Alice went stiff, but then cleared her thoughts from before. "I'm not sure, it seems like she knows me…" muttered Alice. Boris frowned, but kept his cool. "Why don't we all go back inside first? We're creating a scene," said Boris.

Julius was able to get Lorina to stand up and the four of them went back to hotel. Soon, one after another, they met….

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a bit rusty... but I hope I'll get back into the pace of writing fanfiction :) Plus, I wanted this story to last about 25 chapters (I didn't mean to drag out the drama haha) xD Any suggestions? Comments? <strong>

**Please review and thank you! :D **

**~Seo Hyunee**


	22. Good Bye

**The dramatic conclusion is coming soon! Three more chapters to go and then it'll be the end of Forbidden Kiss :( But no worries, there will be new fanfics and updates after Forbidden Kiss ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Good Bye<p>

Lorina held onto Alice's hand tightly and did not say a word as they walked to the hotel. Julius and Boris stood behind them, both in deep thought. They finally reached the hotel and they were all greeted by an older couple who rushed up to Lorina and Alice.

"Is it true, is she really Alice?" cried the older woman. "Yes mother, it's Alice!" Cried Lorina. She pulled Alice over and all three of the strangers broke into tears. Alice felt conflicted and was wondering who these people were. "Julius, Boris…" Alice didn't know what to do.

"Alice, I'm… I'm your biological mother," said the older woman. Julius then remembered them from the lobby earlier. "Alice, we should go," said Julius. He didn't like where this was going and he started to take Alice's hand. Alice gladly accepted it, but the older woman stopped Julius. "Please, don't take my daughter away, I- I" the woman broke into tears and Julius felt bad, especially since the woman was older and her husband was standing right in front of him and Boris.

"Sweetie, I think we can talk to her later first," said the older man. He tried to get his wife to stand up, but she was sobbing hysterically on the floor. "Mother please, we can wait," said Lorina.

"Will you guys be okay?" asked Boris. The older man smiled sadly. "Yes, I think we will. Alice," said the older man. He turned to Julius and Alice who were still holding hands. "We will see you both later this week. Good bye my lovely daughter," said the older man before taking his wife and Lorina out of the hotel.

"Daughter?" Alice was shocked. Those were really her parents. "Daughter?" repeated Alice. Julius was really worried. This was just too much for her. "Alice, come on, let's get back to the hotel room. We're leaving tomorrow," said Julius. But Alice didn't budge. She stood stiffly and her head hung down.

"Alice, come on! We get to go home tomorrow!" said Boris cheerfully. He tried to lighten her mood, but nothing seemed to get her moving.

"Alice?"

"Please, both of you leave me alone," said Alice. Her voice was laced with sadness and it crushed both of the boys' hearts to see Alice be like this.

"Please, Alice don't be like this," said Julius. But she ignored Julius's pleas and walked herself back to the hotel room.

* * *

><p>It was a rough, relentless night for the three of them. None of them talked to each other when they left and the car trip back home was dead silent as well.<p>

Gray was in the front seat while Julius and Alice sat in the back. Boris got a ride with Gowland back home, so it was just the three of them this time.

Gray noticed the tension between the two and they were like that ever since the school field trip. "So how was the trip Julius?" asked Mrs. Monrey. Her voice seemed tense today, noted Gray. "Nothing much happened," muttered Julius, keeping his eyes out the window.

"Alice-chan, sweetie, are you okay? You look pale," asked Mrs. Monrey. Alice wiped her eyes and turned away. "I'm fine okaa-san." She was really cold today. "Well, just take some medicine before you go to bed then, okay?'

"Okay."

The rest of the car trip as silent and when Mrs. Monrey dropped off Gray, she whispered something to him. Julius's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Just as they reached their house, Alice spotted an unfamiliar car sitting in their driveway.

"Okaa-san, who's at our house right?" asked Alice. She could feel herself go numb and her hands started shaking.

"Um, some friends of your otou-san, that's all," laughed Mrs. Monrey in a nervous voice. Julius felt like crying. Those people were trying to take Alice away. Julius looked over at Alice and she looked like she was about to cry. "I will always be there for you," whispered Julius. It was just enough for Alice to hear and she finally looked at Julius in the eye.

She smiled weakly and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and took Julius's hands. He blushed but held onto hers, but let go once the car was parked in front of the house.

"I'll get the luggage," said Julius. Just as he opened the trunk, the same old couple and Lorina opened their house door.

"Alice!" Again, the same old woman ran up to Alice and gave her a big hug. Mrs. Monrey couldn't keep up her smile any longer and started breaking down in tears. At the doorway Mr. Monrey was about to cry as well.

Mr. Monrey cleared his throat. "How about we talk about this inside first? The kids just got back from a school field trip and they must be really tired, Mrs. Liddell?" The old woman, Mrs. Liddell wiped her tears and nodded. She smiled sweetly and took the confused Alice inside and Julius and Mrs. Monrey followed in suit.

* * *

><p>In the house…<p>

"So, you're really my parents?" asked Alice. She didn't know what to feel. It was overwhelming. She knew she was adopted after her "parents" told her, but she never met her biological ones. "But didn't you guys leave me here?"

"It was a mistake I made Alice," cried Mrs. Liddell. "We were desperate at the time! We had no idea that your otou-san's rival company would actually try to kill all of us!"

15 years ago, the Liddells were dominating the Japanese market with their newly developed computer software, brought from America. They basically surpassed the largest computer company in Japan and had a bad mix up with that rival company's underground mafia, the Hatters.

"We didn't know what to do after they put Lorina in the hospital," said Mr. Liddell. "We couldn't bear to watch you get hurt after you were born, so we left you in the care of the Monreys."

"I didn't know, but I actually met Mr. Liddell in downtown Tokyo when I was off on a business trip," said Mr. Monrey. "It was a pure coincidence that I met him and we had a good chat over drinks before he left."

"Yes and Mr. Monrey seemed to love children and he talked so much about you Julius," said Mrs. Liddell. She took Julius's hand and smiled. "You're so handsome and all grown up now," she commented. Julius smiled softly.

"And we knew you were good people after doing a thorough background check, so we left Alice in your care," said Mr. Liddell.

"Did you guys know about this?" asked Alice to her adoptive parents.

"We-we had no idea that they were that important," said Mr. Monrey "I thought he was just a business man like me and we had no idea that they were in this kind of trouble."

The Hatters finally stopped bothering the Liddells' company after an agreement two years ago. Ever since, the Liddells have watched Alice, trying to find the best time to bring her back. Now they couldn't wait any longer.

Alice didn't seem to believe them. "You're… You're lying! None of this is true!" Alice felt confused and deeply hurt. She loved her adoptive parents and now her biological parents come out of now where telling her about her past?!

"Alice please calm down, we really didn't know," said Mrs. Monrey. "We love you as much as we love Julius. You're still our family." Mrs. Monrey broke again into tears. "Please excuse me," and she walked out of the living room.

"Otou-san?" Alice looked towards Mr. Monrey. "What's… what's going to happen now?"

"We… want you to come back with us to America," said Mr. Liddell. "We love you and we always have." Alice shook her head. "But-but…"

"Please Alice, we need you. I can't bear to lose my other child!" cried Mrs. Liddell. Lorina held Mrs. Liddell's hand as the older woman cried.

_But I love MY family… I'm going to miss Gray and Boris… and Gowland and even Peter! What about the twins? And... Julius… I… I love him…_

Julius took Alice's hand. "Do what's best and we will respect your decision," said Julius. He wasn't smiling, but not frowning either. It was a neutral expression Alice had never seen before.

It was a full thirty minutes before Mr. Monrey broke the silence. "Alice, you should go back."

"What?!" Alice didn't expect that to come out of Mr. Monrey's mouth.

"We-we love you so much, but it's too cruel if we kept you from your biological family," said Mr. Monrey. He finally started crying and tears streamed from his eyes. "I know we should consider how you feel, but you should go. They are your family as well and we cannot ignore that fact."

"I… I.." Alice looked over at Julius and sighed. "I'll go back."

Mrs. Liddell couldn't help it but smiled and cry tears of joy. "May I go upstairs first, I'm really tired," said Alice, trying to keep a straight face. "We'll finish things up and I'll go talk to your mother," said Mr. Monrey. "Julius, go with Alice, too."

Julius nodded his head and followed Alice upstairs.

* * *

><p>They were finally alone and together. Alice closed the door to her room and locked it.<p>

"Alice?"

"I love you." Alice embraced Julius who returned the hug as well. "I don't know what I can do without you Julius. I just can't see you as my brother anymore and I don't think I ever had these past few years. It was wrong of me to reject your kiss. I was scared and I kept thinking about our current family relationship! I'm so sor—" Julius shut Alice up with a kiss.

"Mmpf," Alice struggled against Julius's kiss for a moment, but soon, she was swept away. Her body relaxed against his and the two embraced and kissed each other. Julius's kisses became less rough and more passionate and loving kiss against Alice's lips.

After a minute or so, they broke away and looked at each other in the eyes, both of their faces flushed. "I love you, Alice," said Julius. "I also don't know what I could do without you. You will always have a special place in my heart."

Alice was so moved and she started crying. "I don't want to leave this place. I want to stay here, with you and mom and dad. Not in America." Julius just hugged her tighter as she cried harder. "I-I—" Julius brought her to the bed and she sat on his lap while being cradled in his arms. "It's all going to be okay," whispered Julius. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. The two sat back and lay on the bed in each other's embrace. They stayed like this for about an hour before Alice spoke up.

"Is this good bye?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh I was about to cry when I wrote this T_T I know I'm not the best writer, but when I imagined this all in my head I was like "NOOO Julius and Alice! Why are they being separated?" But at least they kissed and confirmed their love for each other... *sobbing* I don't want this to end, but all good things must come to an end, right? Stay tuned this week for the climatic conclusion (there will be more explanations with the hatters and stuff in the next chapter or so)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**

**P.S. sorry for the mistakes...english is so difficult... I kept rereading I found mistakes I didn't see earlier gahh *bows and apologizes***


	23. It's Not Goodbye

**Every time I type a chapter for this fanfic, it brings me to tears :( I don't know why… I guess, even though I'm not a very good writer, thinking about how it's going to end after almost two years makes me sad… Well, enjoy this chapter (It's actually very long... I hope it's not too boring...) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

Chapter 23: It's Not "Goodbye", It's "See you later"

"Am I really marrying her?"

The man at the desk looked up at his son. "Yes, it's the agreement we made a year ago. You may leave now." The son looked at his father and did as his father wished.

"So it's her… I never knew it would come true…"

* * *

><p>15 years ago…<p>

"Our company is doing very well in Japan!" laughed Mr. Liddell. He talked to his wife as she set the table for dinner. "If we keep pushing it, then we might become the dominate computer manufacturing company over there!"

Mrs. Liddell placed Lorina, who was around five years old at the time, in her seat. "That's good to hear, dear." She praised her husband and handed a bowl of salad to him. "But, I heard from some of my new Japanese friends that we should be careful…"

"What do you mean by that," asked Mr. Liddell who started eating his salad before the main course.

"Well… you know the Hatters Industry, that rival computer manufacturing company? Apparently they have some sort of underground network that the public doesn't know about," said Mrs. Liddell. She wiped Lorina's face before proceeding to feed Lorina some mashed potatoes.

"Underground network? I know the Hatters have particular dealings, but what do you mean by that?"

"I mean… the mafia," Mrs. Liddell whispered when she said the word "mafia". Their caretakers were still in the house and she didn't want anything leaking outside to the public.

Mr. Liddell gave a hearty laugh. "I doubt they would have those kinds of groups in Japan…. I know for sure in America they do and England as well, but Japan? Maybe… but I don't exactly feel that kind of hostility from the Hatters."

Mrs. Liddell sighed. "Whatever you say, dear. Just be careful, okay?"

After their conversation about the Hatters, strange things started to happen to them. An unusual amount of death threats to the Liddell's company were being sent. Mr. Liddell regarded them as "normal" because he has received death threats before, but nothing ever happened.

As soon as those death threats were being sent, Mrs. Liddell kept receiving mysterious phones calls to the main house.

"Dear, you have to do something! I'm scared… I'm scared for us, for Lorina, and Alice," said Mrs. Liddell. She looked at Mr. Liddell with pleading eyes as she gently rubbed her stomach. Mrs. Liddell was already four months pregnant with Alice.

Mr. Liddell sighed and his eyebrows were creased inwards. "I'll see what we can do about this situation."

"I don't like Mr. Liddell at all, but I can't disagree with his economics," said Mr. Dupre. The older man sat in his office, trying to find a way to bring the Liddell's down in any way, even if it meant taking their lives.

"I should warn you," said one of Mr. Dupre's associates. "Although the Liddells seem very carefree, they know how to avoid people like us." He referred to their mafia side of the company.

"You lack faith in the Hatters," laughed Mr. Dupre. "Why don't we let the games begin?" He smiled evilly and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>"LORINA!" Mrs. Liddell was in tears as they rushed Lorina to the hospital. A strange man walked up to her daycare center and attacked her with a knife. He didn't attack anyone except for Lorina and it was too late. The police came late and were not able to chase after the man.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Liddell sat in the waiting room for hours and found that Lorina was stable. "Please, we can't allow this at all!" Mrs. Liddell was hysterical and Mr. Liddell didn't know what to do. "They're attacking our child! We should leave we… we-" Mrs. Liddell collapsed on the floor and screamed in pain as she felt Alice kicking inside of her.

Alice was born the following day of Lorina's accident. She was barely a day old and Mr. Liddell decided to let her go for now.

"Please, don't take her away too!" Mrs. Liddell was sobbing in the hospital bed as Mr. Liddell held Alice in his arms.

"We don't have a choice! If someone were to attack Lorina or Alice, who would inherit our company?!" shouted Mr. Liddell. The two of calmed down after shouting for a few more minutes.

"I… I know a business associate who would take good care of Alice," said Mr. Liddell.

"Who?" Mrs. Liddell sneered. She couldn't possibly trust any other business man after all they went through.

"He is Mr. Monrey, a regular business man working in the Shinjuku district. He's pretty wealthy, but not high enough to be involved with the Hatters or any of the likes. And he's married and has a three year old son, named Julius," said Mr. Liddell.

Mrs. Liddell sat for a moment. She grabbed a notepad and pen from the hospital bedside and started writing:

_Do not even bother calling the police. Her name is Alice, but you can change it if you like. I have left my daughter in your care, hoping that she'll find a better family and more loving parents than me. I cannot take care of her, so please, love her equally as if she was your own. I do care for her deeply, but I just can't. I'm sorry for any burden she might be when she gets older. Thank you._

_-Sincerely, her mother._

She started crying softly and handed the note to Mr. Liddell. "Make sure they read this, okay?"

Mr. Liddell nodded and quickly, in the night, drove to the Monrey's place.

"Honey, should we call the police?" asked Mrs. Monrey.

Mr. Liddell heard them as he stayed within the shadows. He saw Mr. Monrey's expression change as he looked at Alice. "Alice…"

Mr. Liddell saw Julius come from behind his parents. He heard faint chatter before the door close.

They took Alice in.

Mr. Liddell smiled and wiped away his tears. "We'll come back for you Alice…"

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

Alice woke up to sunrise and found herself in Julius's arms. She blushed. "Um… Julius?"

She poked him on the cheeks, but he didn't move at all. Alice couldn't help but laugh at how innocent her "older brother" looked. She smiled, but then it slowly faded as she faced reality. She had to leave him.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Alice, are you awake?" It was her "mother's" voice.

"Yes!" Alice quickly scrambled out of bed and out of Julius's embrace. She unlocked the door and greeted Mrs. Monrey. "Don't worry, Julius slept in my room," said Alice, trying to make it sound as normal as possible in a sibling way.

Mrs. Monrey smiled and wiped her eyes. "You two are so close and it breaks my heart that you have to leave your onii-san, well… Julius," smiled Mrs. Monrey.

Alice felt her heart ache, but she still smiled. "Me, too okaa-san… I don't want to leave, but I guess it's best for everyone right?" Mrs. Monrey tried to keep her smile together and she just nodded her head.

"Yes, now get ready for school and wake up Julius okay?" Mrs. Monrey smiled again and went downstairs to fix them breakfast.

Alice went back to her room and tried to wake up Julius. "Julius, get up!" She shook his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. He usually wasn't this hard to wake up unless…

"Eek!" Alice let out a small shriek before Julius pulled her into his arms.

He hugged Alice tightly and stroked her hair. "Alice…. Is this a dream?" He wasn't used to holding Alice like this and it made both of them blush.

"No… it's not… but we have to go to—mmf!" He cut Alice off and gave her a kiss. He was surprisingly bold this morning. "Julius, not here!" Alice pulled away, but couldn't help but smile at Julius. He smiled too. "Let's get ready then."

The two of them said their good byes to Mrs. Monrey and headed towards Gray's house and then school.

"So when are you leaving Alice?" asked Gray. It did upset him that she would go back to her biological family. "Well… they said they would allow me to attend the rest of the school this week and I would leave next Monday for New York," said Alice. She looked down as she said this and turned towards Julius. "That's why we have to make a lot of memories with everyone else, right Julius?" she smiled.

Julius blushed. "R-right…" Gray looked at the two of them suspiciously, but sighed. _I guess they got together… good for them…_

"Well, see you Julius! Bye Gray!" She waved to the two of them and headed towards her classroom. As soon as she opened the sliding door, Peter tackled her to the ground.

"Alice~!" Peter held her tightly. "I barely got to spend any time with you during the trip!" He snuggled her for a while as she tried to pry him off. "Peter, I can't breathe!"

Boris swept up Peter by the collar. "I'll take care of him," said Boris as he pushed Peter to the side. "Need a hand?" He stretched out his hand to Alice who smiled. Boris felt a wave of relief as he saw Alice act normally again.

"Actually Boris I need to tell you—" But before Alice could continue the teacher came in and started class.

"Please everyone settle down! Get to your seats!"

"Hai, sensei!" Everyone sat down. "

"Now, before we have our lessons for today, I have an announcement to make," said the teacher. "Ms. Liddell here will be moving away next week, so this will be her last week attending this school."

Everyone burst into chatter. "So does that mean Julius is leaving too?" whispered a few students.

The teacher ignored the side chatter. "Please make Ms. Liddell feel as comfortable as possible so that she has a smooth transition out of school."

The teacher then went onto teaching the first lesson of the day. Peter was in tears and barely paid attention and Boris was confused.

He flicked a note to Alice, but she ignored them and just stared out the window.

* * *

><p>Lunch break in the cafeteria…<p>

"Alice! So you and Julius are moving?" asked one girl. Actually, many girls, particularly upperclassmen, were asking about the move.

Alice picked up her tray and ignored them. Boris followed after her, but he had many questions as well.

One upperclassman got irritated and threw her milk carton at Alice. Boris tried to deflect it, but it didn't work and Alice's hair was splattered with the liquid drink.

"You better answer us! Ugly—" before the upperclassman could say anything else, Blood grabbed that girl's wrist. "I wouldn't say anything else if I were you," said Blood. He looked cool and suave as usual, which annoyed both Alice and Boris.

The upperclassman was brave. "I-I don't care! What is she to you anyways?"

"My fiancée," replied Blood. He smiled and roughly pushed the girl away.

"FIANCEE?" Everyone in the cafeteria heard it and was in an uproar. As Julius, Gray, and Ace entered the cafeteria, they saw everyone surrounding Blood and Alice.

"What is he doing?" muttered Julius. He made his way through the crowd and saw Blood holding Alice by the hand.

"Let go of me! This is embarrassing!" cried Alice. But Blood refused to let go. "I won't, now let's go," as soon as Blood made his way through the crowd, he bumped into Julius.

"Monrey," nodded Blood. He continued to drag Alice, but Julius grabbed Alice's other arm.

"Stop it," said Julius. "You're hurting her."

"Well, she belongs to me and you're nothing to her," said Blood.

Everyone was confused at this point. "You're just a person she's been living with her whole life while I will be marrying her," said Blood.

Gray paled as Blood said this. "What are you—"

But Blood continued. "You're not even blood related," and with that Blood dragged Alice out of the cafeteria leaving everyone in there dumbfounded.

"Dude, I think we should go before you get trampled by the crowd," whispered Ace, who quickly grabbed his best friend's arm.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day was hectic as the rumors about Alice's adoption and Julius not being her actual brother spread.<p>

They all finally got home and found the Liddells and the Dupres sitting in their living room.

"What the hell are they doing here?" said Julius. He didn't care if they were rich and powerful. He was angry that Alice was leaving, but also being married away to Blood!

"Julius! Show some manners!" scolded Mrs. Monrey. Alice stood closely to Julius, but Blood took her hand again and dragged her to a seat in the living space.

"I told you already at school, we're getting married," said Blood nonchalantly. Alice kept her head down and tried her best to keep in the tears.

"What do you mean married?" Julius was already in rage.

"Julius calm down, please," said Mr. Monrey.

"It was a part of our agreement with the Liddells," said Mr. Dupre. He aged quite a bit, but the hint of power still gleamed in his eyes. Mr. Liddell kept his head down. He felt so ashamed. He loved his daughter, but they only took her back now in order to stop the fight with the Hatter mafia. If they didn't get Alice back, their company would've have been destroyed.

"This agreement will allow the merge of the Liddell and Dupre companies," continued Mr. Dupre. "So I suggest you stay of this, boy."

Julius clenched his fist. Never in his life had he felt this way against a person.

* * *

><p>The rest was a blur. Julius remembered fighting with Blood and Alice crying. His father and Mr. Liddell had to restrain Julius and they took Alice away.<p>

"Alice?" Julius sat up in his bed. "Alice?!" He was still in his uniform. He ran downstairs and found his mother and father holding each other.

"Where is she?"

"They're already headed to the airport, please Julius, just stop," said Mrs. Monrey. She was already tired of crying and it was hard letting Alice go.

"No, I—"

"Julius! They took her, what else can we do?" shouted Mr. Monrey.

"NO! I… I love her, not as a sister, but as a man," said Julius. His parents stood shocked for a moment, but through her tears, Mrs. Monrey smiled. "I knew this would happen…"

Mr. Monrey sighed and threw a set of keys to Julius. "Take the motorcycle; make sure you don't scratch it okay?"

Julius smiled and hugged his parents. He ran off and sped towards the airport. All on his mind was getting Alice back.

He approached the airport and then parked the motorcycle. "They said New York…" He looked for the gates headed for the U.S. He tried to stay calm, but the airport was so crowded, so it felt impossible to find Alice. As he passed the bathrooms, he accidently bumped into a young girl.

"Oh, sorry," said Julius. He looked down and it was Alice.

"Alice!" He hugged her tightly. Alice couldn't believe it, Julius came. "Julius!" The two hugged each other for a long time.

"Are you okay? I mean… Blood hit you pretty hard," said Alice. She gently rubbed Julius's right cheek.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry, I'm taking you back," said Julius. He took her by the hand, but she refused to move. "I can't do that Julius."

"What?"

"I can't go with you. I can't see you… okaa-san or otou-san… not even Gray, Boris, or Ace-nii," said Alice.

"I thought… I thought you loved me," said Julius. His voice soft and it was barely audible.

"I…I do and I don't want to marry Blood, but my father… no… Mr. Liddell said I have to go through this first… He said we can find a way out of it," said Alice. "So I won't give up on us, but I can't go back with you right now."

Julius hugged her again. He was acting rash and what could he do anyways if he took Alice back?

"Please, don't forget about me," whispered Julius.

"Alice, we need to head to the gates," said Blood. He saw Julius and Alice together. "You!" But the two of them ignored Blood and kissed passionately for the last time.

"Good bye," said Julius.

Through her tears Alice smiled as Blood pulled her away. "No, it's not good bye, it's see you later!" shouted Alice. She waved to him before disappearing in the crowd with Blood.

Julius never heard from her again...

* * *

><p><strong>This feels soooo long! But I wanted to keep the chapters to just 25... maybe I should have split this up? Oh well.. it's pretty exciting to me hahaha, but sad... T_T Stay tuned! The end of Forbidden Kiss will most likely come out April 7th, Sunday night :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


	24. We Meet Again

**I'm such a liar… I said April 7****th****… Please enjoy the last chapter of Forbidden Kiss.**

**Chapter 24: We Meet Again**

Alice stood on the balcony, which overlooked the sea. The sky brimmed with a deep blue and the sunshine was just right; not too strong, but warm and kind. Placed on the balcony chair was her beloved violin, the same one she's had from high school. It held so many memories. She smiled and picked up her violin playing _Salut D'Amour_. The sweet melody Alice played could reach the ears of the children playing in the streets.

"Where's that pretty sound coming from?" asked a little girl. She stopped for a moment and put her jump rope on the ground. Her brother came up next to her.

"I dunno. It must be Alice nee-chan," he answered. The little girl made an "o" with her mouth and smiled. "She's been playing more recently! I love it when Alice nee-chan plays her violin!"

Suddenly a tall man with a small lizard tattoo came behind the two children. "So do I," he said. The boy jumped and stood in front of his sister. Only did he let his guard down when he noticed it wasn't a stranger.

The boy wiped his brow. "Phew! Gray nii-chan! You scared us!" Gray gave a warm and handsome smile to the two children.

"You're back Gray nii-chan! You're back!" the little girl gave him a hug.

Gray laughed. "Yes, I'm back!"

The little girl giggled. "Sooooo, why are you here? Are you going out with Alice nee-chan?" Gray couldn't help but blush. Just hearing her name still made him nervous. "I'm not, I'm just here to bring her back," he answered.

"Bring her back?" asked the little girl.

Gray nodded. "Yes, I'm bringing her back to umm…"

"To who?"

"Someone very important to her," answered Gray, trying not to give away too much information to the children. The brother frowned and looked at Gray suspiciously.

"You're really taking her to someone?" he asked. Gray didn't know what to say the cute children. "Um well…"

"He's taking her back to her lover!"

"Vivaldi nee-san!" The little girl ran over to the purple haired woman who wore stylish clothing and high heel boots.

Vivaldi gave her a smile and hug. "No need to hide it from neighbors Gray," said Vivaldi. Gray sighed. "I just want to keep it a surprise for the two of them," he said.

Vivaldi shook her head. "No wonder you're never truly going to get over her," she muttered.

"What was that?" Gray glared at Vivaldi. "Oh nothing," she said and cleared her throat. "Well, we must get going children! We're on a tight schedule." The two siblings gave pouty faces before running off to the playground down the street.

"Now let's get going Gray!"

* * *

><p>7 years ago…<p>

_"Good bye," said Julius._

_Through her tears Alice smiled as Blood pulled her away. "No, it's not good bye, it's see you later!" shouted Alice. She waved to him before disappearing in the crowd with Blood._

Julius walked to the bus stop terminal in a daze. Alice was gone. He could never get the chance to see her again. He sat the bus stop for the longest time before a shadow loomed over him.

"How long have you been here?" Ace stood in front of him nonchalantly. Although his actions didn't seem comforting, his eyes showed his concern for his best friend.

Julius was in a trance. He kept replaying the scene. Alice left. Alice was gone. He looked up to Ace. "I…" He suddenly felt his eyes water and he tried rubbing the tears away with the back of his hand, but they kept coming. Ace sighed. "Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."

Ace pulled Julius up and dragged him onto the bus. Julius silently followed his friend and the rest of the night, he didn't say anything. Soon, the years crept up and time passed quickly.

Two years later…. A short email received from Blood only saying how she's doing…

Three years later… A phone call from Peter that the wedding between Alice and Blood was canceled…

Four years later… A picture of Alice sent by Boris…

Julius received snippets of Alice's life in America. After graduating from college, Julius was already running a successful clockwork business and became rich businessman. He was well known throughout the business world, especially for his handsome features, which even became more defined after high school.

However, Julius was never the same after Alice left. His heart felt heavy and empty. It only lightened after he heard about the wedding cancellation, but he could never get a hold of Alice's whereabouts. Julius was a workaholic and didn't give himself enough time to look for Alice.

There were times he felt like giving up his love on Alice, but he wasn't going to give up. Not now.

* * *

><p>Alice only remembered crying as she boarded the plane with Blood, his family, and her family. It tore at Mrs. Liddell's heart to see her daughter so heartbroken, but she was firm with their decision. It was decided that she would marry Blood after graduating high school. Blood, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to this marriage.<p>

All his advances he made towards Alice ended in failure. The last time he tried to kiss her, she dumped tea onto his head. It made Blood furious that he couldn't woo Alice with his playboy skills, but he had to admit defeat. Alice loved Julius. It was impossible to break their bond, even if they had no contact with each other.

So, the night before their wedding, Blood requested that the wedding be canceled. Alice was shocked, but didn't protest. The Dupres were embarrassed at their son's action, but realized how miserable Alice looked. But, the Liddells were angry at their daughter.

"How could you let this opportunity go?" Mrs. Liddell shouted. She was nothing like the mother who raised Alice. Alice missed Mrs. Monrey. She was kinder and actually treated her like a daughter.

In the end, Blood caught the attention of Lorina and the two soon married a year after. While sitting listlessly in her room, Alice felt a spark of hope. _Maybe, just maybe… I can find him and see him… Then we can be together again!_

Alice began preparations to see Julius after graduating high school, but Mrs. Liddell forbade her from leaving. It was a nasty argument and it forced Alice to live in the quiet countryside of Japan, secluded from society.

But now, a full grown twenty-two year old woman, Alice was ready to find Julius. Her mother already passed away, so she was considered free. As bad as it sounds, Alice never considered Mrs. Liddell to be her mother. It would always be Mrs. Monrey who would be her real mother in heart.

Alice played her violin passionately. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" she shouted. She put away her instrument and walked downstairs to open the door.

"Alice!" Vivaldi gave Alice a strong hug, nearly sucking the life out of Alice. "He-ey t-there Vva-aldi," gasped Alice.

"You're crushing her," said Gray. He pulled the two apart and Vivaldi gave an "hmph" to Gray. "Now I want a hug," he said. Gray pulled her into his chest and gave her a gentle hug. Alice breathed in deeply and smiled.

"It's good seeing you guys again," she said. It's been about three months since she's seen Gray and Vivaldi. Although she already met up with most of her old friends, she wasn't ready to see Julius at the time due to her circumstances with the Liddell family.

"Are we going soon?" asked Alice. "I have my bags ready." She pointed to the two luggage bags that were sitting at the stairway.

Gray nodded his head and took her baggage. "I have so many things to tell you Alice!" said Vivaldi. Alice laughed, thinking about how Vivaldi hasn't really changed since her younger days.

Alice looked out the car window as Vivaldi continued talking. _Almost there…Julius…_

* * *

><p>Julius sighed and put his head down on his table. It was another busy day for Monrey Corporation. What started out as a small office space grew into a huge corporation that became the center of attention.<p>

Ace and Gowland walked into his office which was cluttered with paperwork and clocks. "Hey you still alive?' asked Ace. He poked Julius's head and Julius gave a grunt. "Hm, he seems okay," said Gowland. The older man also poked Julius's head. He was hoping Julius would help him out with his amusement part industry, but it seems like Julius didn't have the knack for riding er—creating new ride designs. So in the end, Gowland decided to let Boris help out with his park.

Julius propped his head up and took a sip of his coffee before looking at the two with a dark expression. "Go away," he muttered before typing something up on the computer.

"Aw~ Julius-chan! You're so mean," whined Ace. He tried giving him a hug, but he just shoved Ace away. "You're bothersome, I need to work," said Julius.

Gowland gave a deep frown as his brows furrowed. Julius has been a workaholic since Alice left. _He's still in love with her, but he doesn't want to take that extra step forward to find her._ Gowland sighed and walked to the outlet. "Lights out Julius," and with that said, he pulled out plug. Julius's computer made a weird noise before it shut down.

"Shit! What did you just do?" Julius cussed at the two. Ace snickered. "Naughty Julius! No cussing while working! And why don't you take a break?"

Julius leaned back into his seat and covered his face with his palms. "If I take a break, will you stop bothering tomorrow?" asked Julius.

Before Ace could respond, he received a text message. It was from Gray.

**Alice will be arriving tonight at around 10. Where should we let them meet?**

Ace smirked and texted Gray back. "Hmm…. I guess I'll leave you alone tomorrow. But, how about you head home soon? It's already 9:43. It's getting really late."

Julius looked at the clock. "I guess so. I'll see you two later then." Julius put his coat on and briefcase before leaving the room.

Ace gave a high five to Gowland. "Mission accomplished," laughed Ace. Gowland smiled. "It'd be nice for them to finally see each other after all these years."

"White, don't forget to process these papers for tomorrow morning," said Julius. He gave some files to White who began filing them electronically on the computer. "No problem Julius," he said.

"Oh yeah and Julius," said White. Julius stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Take care," he smiled. Julius gave him a weird look before exiting the office building. It was particularly crowded this evening, but there wasn't a lot of people at the train station. Most people were either at home, working, or eating at restaurants.

Julius arrived at the station just in time. He looked at his watch. 9:58 p.m. The train arrived. Julius stepped inside and froze.

Right in front of him was Alice, who was sitting and reading a book.

It was only when Julius dropped his briefcase the couple looked at each other.

"Julius?" Alice put her book down and stood up. It was just the two of them in the train.

Julius froze. He didn't know what to do or say. Alice has definitely grown. She no longer looked like a little girl, but a woman. Her long brunette hair shined under the light and her teal eyes were as beautiful as ever. Julius felt his heart race as he walked towards her.

"Alice, is that really you?" Julius closed the gap between them and cupped her face with his right hand. Alice couldn't help but give a dazzling smile. "It's me." She blushed as Julius cupped her face. He looked more handsome than ever. His dark hair and attractive face caused her heart to beat faster as well.

The two of them stood in silence for the longest time.

_She's back._

_He's here._

The tension snapped and Julius hugged Alice tightly and Alice did the same. "I missed you so much Alice!"

"I missed you so much too!" Alice felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. "I love you, Julius."

Alice waited for his response, but instead he gave her a passionate kiss. He pushed her against the side of the train's entrance. His kiss made Alice feel warm all over. She kissed him back just as passionately and two stayed that way until they both ran out of breath. Still trapped in Julius's arms, she put her head against his chest, listening to his loud heart beats. Julius pulled away and allowed a small gap between them.

Alice was still breathing heavily as Julius gave a huge grin. "I love you, too," he said. The train made an abrupt stop and Alice stumbled onto Julius. She was about to get off of him, but he pulled her back. "I'm not letting you go." Alice smiled and leaned on him.

After two more stops, the two of them got off the train. Julius and Alice held hands as they walked back to his apartment. This would be the last time they would ever separate. The kiss they shared that night was no longer forbidden. No longer did they have to hide their true feelings. Just as fate planned, the two could be together forever.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished T_T I'm so sad! This fanfiction has finally come to a close. It took me about two years to complete this, but I am proud of this story. Endings are always so difficult to write. Don't worry, I will be writing an epilogue :) I would like to thank all you fanfic readers. Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to complete it. I had so many ups and downs these recent years, so your support for me has helped me continue and persevere. I look forward to completing the rest of my fanfics and creating new ones as well :D<strong>

**With love, Seo Hyunee**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW :) I do like it when I see everyone's comments and suggestions ~ **


End file.
